


Les Profs

by Elenwe12



Category: Hakuouki
Genre: AU!moderne ne s'inscrivant pas dans ssl, Fic parodique, Gen, inspirée par une fic d'un autre fandom, je rajouterai des tags au fur et à mesure des chapitres, un personnage par chapitre
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2018-07-25 10:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 19,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7528426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elenwe12/pseuds/Elenwe12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La rentrée approche mais ne vous en faites pas, le conseil des élèves a pensé à tout ! Venez découvrir toutes les informations nécessaires sur les enseignants de notre splendide université du Shinsengumi. Nous garantissons l'exactitude et la précision de chacun des renseignements fournies à leur sujet, non leur objectivité.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Le poète démoniaque

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Les profs](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/214459) by Saharu-chan. 



> Disclaimer:
> 
> Avant toute chose, je tiens à créditer **Saharu-chan** et son excellente fiction, _Les profs_ sur fanfiction.net (que je vous conseille fortement d'aller lire si vous connaissez Saint Seiya/Les chevaliers du zodiaque) pour m'avoir inspiré l'idée de cette histoire. J'en profite pour la remercier de me laisser transposer son idée au monde d'Hakuouki et pour sa patience lors des nombreux mois de tâtonnement que nécessitèrent les chapitres à venir...  
>  Bref, rien ne m'appartient donc, tout est la propriété d'Idea Factory et de Saharu-chan. Je ne fais que pomper honteusement ^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous, me voilà de retour pour une nouvelle fiction, première sur ce fandom et une fois n'est pas coutume, une fic parodique en plus! (commençons les choses en douceur...)
> 
> Quelques précisions sur l'histoire:
> 
> Lors de cette fiction, je présenterai un professeur par chapitre-CV dont voilà l'ordre, suivant plus ou moins les grades : Hijikata, Sannan, Itou, Soji, Shinpachi, Saito, Inoue, Heisuke, Harada, Yamazaki, Shimada, Ibuki, Chizuru pour finir par Kondo puis Serizawa. Les démons ne sont pour l'instant pas prévus au programme mais seront mentionnés. A vous de deviner leurs fonctions respectives jusqu'à ce qu'arrive leur présentation :)  
> Normalement, je ne fais pas de références sortant d'Hakuouki mais notez tout de même que mes sources d'inspiration sont à la fois le jeu originel, l'anime, les comédies musicales (Hakumyu) ainsi que la version _Sweet School Life_ d'Hakuouki. En revanche, j'essayerai de ne pas mettre d'informations liées au reboot du jeu (Hakuouki Shinkai) afin d'éviter les spoilers. Les références un peu trop obscures (surtout celles sortant de l'anime ou du jeu) seront normalement toutes expliquées en fin de chapitre mais n'hésitez pas à demander si j'en oublie certaines !  
>  Je crois avoir tout dit (c'est déjà bien assez long comme ça), bonne lecture !

**CONSIGNES DE SECURITE**

Ci-joint : Quelques notes concernant le corps enseignant de l'université du _Shinsengumi_.

Le présent formulaire a été rédigé par les membres du Conseil des Elèves, plus précisément par la secrétaire, avec l'aimable contribution **de la présidente** et _de la vice-présidente_. Nous espérons que les renseignements fournis vous permettront d'aborder en toute sérénité votre scolarité dans notre splendide université.

A tout seigneur, tout honneur, commençons par notre bien-aimé professeur principal.

.

**1\. Le poète démoniaque**

.

A) M. T. I. (Minimum Technique Indispensable) :

-Nom : Hijikata Toshizo

-Surnoms : Toshi (usage strictement réservé aux très intimes. _Comprenez notre bienveillant directeur-adjoint et le professeur de musique_ ), le démon (par à peu près tout le monde)

-Matière : Littérature ( _ah bon ?_ oui, je t'assure, j'ai vérifié). Plus précisément, poésie. Exclusivement. ( _Je me disais aussi._ **Mais on ne va pas s'en plaindre, il fait ça si bien !** Dites, je peux récupérer le stylo ?) Pour les romans, voyez avec le professeur d'histoire. Et pour le théâtre… Bah inscrivez-vous à l'option.

-Anecdote : Son plat préféré est le takuwan _(des sources sûres prétendent qu'il serait capable d'en manger un seau entier_ … La nature est remplie de mystères) Si jamais vous décidez d'organiser un repas de classe, souvenez-vous en.

-En une phrase : Etant votre professeur principal en plus d'enseigner une matière importante, il vous donnera sans doute l'impression d'être omniprésent, au détriment du reste du corps professoral **(rassurez-vous, ça en vaut la peine !)**. Il vous faudra malheureusement faire avec, dites-vous que cette situation l'embête sûrement plus que vous ! _(Ça fait plus d'une phrase ça…)_

_._

.

B) Détails biographiques :

1\. Comment le reconnaître dans un couloir ?

-Taille : 172 cm _(vous ne voulez pas savoir comment cette information a été obtenue…)_

-Code couleur : #16161E et #77507C  
_(…)  
_**(…)  
**_(T'es sérieuse là ?_ Oui bon, à peu près quoi. Ça dépend de la luminosité, de l'angle de vue, de l'échantillon sélectionné, de… _Ok, tu es sérieuse._ **Non mais laisse, je m'en charge.** Miséricorde)  
**De longs cheveux de jais, aussi noirs que son humeur au quotidien, si parfaitement sombres et lisses que vous serez souvent tentés de les toucher pour vous assurer qu'ils sont bien réels.** (Je vous en supplie ne le faites pas. Ne serait-ce que pour votre propre survie. Et son confort personnel.) **De mystérieux et magnétiques yeux améthyste…** (Mon code couleur était bien plus précis et objectif. Et moins expansif.) _Vous pouvez dès maintenant rejoindre le club dont les activités consistent à tenter de déterminer s'il s'agit de sa couleur naturelle ou de lentilles_ **(ou tout autre club dédié à la gloire du physique de ce cher professeur)**.

-Particularités à noter : Hijikata-sensei attache traditionnellement ses longs cheveux en une queue de cheval mais, lorsque l'été et les jours de chaleur arrivent, il n'est pas rare de le voir adopter une coupe plus rafraîchissante **(et encore plus séduisante. Si si, c'est possible)  
**_Phénomène hautement intriguant et intéressant, ses cheveux deviennent parfois entièrement blancs et ses yeux rouges sans avertissement aucun…_ (#FEF6E3 et #FF1B16 plus précisément) _Les causes de cette mutation sont encore inconnues mais un conseil en pareille situation : faites profil bas. Vous comprendrez plus tard._

-Opinion générale : Apparemment, on dit qu'il serait beau comme un acteur. Disons que ça dépend desquels on parle. **(Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre…)**

.

2\. Déroulement plus ou moins typique d'un cours

-Autant vous prévenir tout de suite, Hijikata-sensei n'est pas le plus facile à vivre de tous nos professeurs. Afin de passer un cours en toute sérénité, il est donc impératif d'éviter le moindre écart de conduite, à commencer par les bavardages, notre cher professeur de lettres ayant horreur d'être interrompu dans sa lecture de poèmes. **(Et puis pourquoi l'interrompre d'ailleurs ? Profitez plutôt du charme de sa belle voix grave alors qu'il déclame de la poésie.** _Sauf si vous tenez absolument à comprendre les raisons derrière son surnom de démon évidemment._ Conseil d'amie : vous ne voulez pas savoir).

-Pour ce qui est du contenu des cours… j'espère que vous aimez la poésie et plus précisément les haïkus parce que vous ne ferez pas grand-chose d'autre avec lui. _(C'est simple, au bout d'un an, vous serez capable de parler en haïkus couramment._ **Et croyez-moi en société, ça en jette.** Mais à l'examen à la place d'une dissertation un peu moins malheureusement. J'aurai l'occasion d'y revenir.)

-Ce n'est pas parce que le cours consiste en de la lecture de poèmes que cela vous donne le droit de vous endormir.

-A votre place j'encadrerais d'ailleurs ce conseil pour être sûre de m'en souvenir.

-Par ailleurs, il vous faut savoir qu'Hijikata-sensei est également votre bien-aimé professeur principal. Vous le retrouverez donc, outre les cours de littérature, lors des séances de « vie de classe » _(pour ce que ça sert… La plupart du temps, il en profite juste pour faire cours à la place._ J'y viens, j'y viens). Malgré ses nombreuses plaintes sur le nombre de papiers à remplir, il se charge à merveille de tout le côté administratif de cette fonction. En revanche, pour ce qui est de l'accompagnement personnalisé des élèves… concrètement, il s'en fiche _._ **(J'aurais plutôt dit qu'il a d'autres priorités…** Mouais, on va dire ça comme ça)

- _Si vous avez des problèmes familiaux et qu'il connaît un de vos parents, votre père de préférence et si en plus vous êtes une fille un peu mignonne et serviable, à force d'efforts et de patience, il s'intéressera peut-être à votre personne_ (notez que ce cas reste extrêmement rare). Si vous n'avez rien de tout ça, vous pouvez renoncer dès maintenant. Hijikata-sensei semble partir du principe que tout ce qui sort de son cours ne le concerne pas. _Même ce qui relève de son cours d'ailleurs._ Oui, il est un peu buté mais malheureusement, je ne pense pas qu'il change de façon de fonctionner un jour.

-Ne comptez d'ailleurs pas sur un soutien quelconque de la direction à ce sujet. En effet, si le directeur et Hijikata-sensei ne se portent pas une grande affection _(tu parles d'un euphémisme. Je les ai déjà entendu échanger des menaces de mort moi !)_ , notre vénéré directeur se fiche encore plus de vos problèmes personnels que notre cher professeur de lettres **(mais pourquoi toujours tout noircir ainsi ? Ils ont juste des problèmes plus importants à régler !** Et c'est moi qui dis des euphémismes…).

-Quant à notre bienveillant directeur-adjoint, il a le bonheur de chaque élève très à cœur mais il se trouve également être le meilleur ami d'Hijikata-sensei _(rappelez-vous les surnoms en début de formulaire)_. Il n'écoutera donc aucune critique le concernant et les lui transmettra encore moins _(ce qui est bien dommage car le directeur-adjoint me semble bien une des seules personnes à pouvoir convaincre Hijikata-sensei de changer ses méthodes)_. Donc souffrez en silence et mettez-vous aux haïkus, c'est tout ce que je peux vous dire.

-Hijikata-sensei demeure néanmoins un professeur très agréable **(esthétiquement parlant ou d'un point de vue général ?)** ayant la réputation de notre chère école très à cœ lui arrive par ailleurs d'être pris de vagues d'inspiration donnant lieu à des discours épiques sur la beauté de la mission pédagogique, à vous mettre les larmes et aux yeux et vous donner envie d'embrasser la carrière professorale les yeux fermés **(à défaut d'autre chose),** expliquant une bonne partie de son succès auprès des étudiants et des professeurs.

.

3\. Et concrètement aux examens ?

-Comme nous l'avons annoncé, les cours de littérature se résument à la lecture de haïkus, contrairement aux examens qui, eux, suivent scrupuleusement le programme officiel. C'est-à-dire tout sauf des haïkus. Du coup forcément, avec un sujet d'étude aussi limité **(on ne va tout de même pas lui reprocher d'être passionné ?)** , vos chances de réussite aux examens sont assez faibles. N'essayez même pas d'argumenter en disant qu'il ne vous a jamais rien appris d'autre, c'est peine perdue. _(Remarquez, c'est comme tout, on s'y fait à force…)_

**-Mais en compensation, vous aurez droit à l'étude de poèmes érotiques !** _Il a pas été forcé d'arrêter par la direction qui trouvait que ce n'était pas très correct tout ça ?_ **Ah oui mince… Tant pis, vous n'aurez pas connu les folles heures de sa jeunesse…** Ce qui n'est peut-être pas plus mal.

.

4\. Points à éviter, points à favoriser

-Vous pourrez rapidement constater qu'il lui arrive par inadvertance de lire à haute voix certaines de ses propres compositions. Lui-même assure que ça n'est pas de la grande littérature et il a bien raison **(C'est parce que tu n'y connais rien** !) (… Passons) mais conseil d'amie, ne faites aucun commentaire. Même s'il est constructif. _(Surtout s'il est constructif !)_ Il sera certainement gêné sur le moment mais je peux vous assurer qu'il n'oubliera pas cette humiliation. Ce que vous pourrez constater lors des examens de fin d'année ou au conseil de classe. _(Rappelez-vous, bien-aimé professeur principal, ami avec notre bienveillant directeur-adjoint, etc.)_

-Dernière chose si vous tenez à rester en vie : ne le contrariez absolument jamais, surtout dans ses moments de tranquillité. La pause cigarette est sacrée. Les discussions avec la mignonne infirmière aussi. Tout comme celles avec notre bienveillant directeur-adjoint. Ou n'importe lesquelles en fait, du moment qu'il ne vous a pas invité explicitement à prendre la parole. _Tant qu'on est dans les choses à éviter, ne mentionnez jamais devant lui notre université concurrente, l'université_ Onis _, surtout son professeur de civilisations antiques. Question de survie._

-Si jamais, lors d'un moment de contrariété, vous voyez ses cheveux devenir blancs et ses yeux rouges, fuyez. Vite. Et loin. _Vous pouvez aussi essayer d'aller chercher l'infirmière. Elle acceptera sûrement de vous aider et avec un peu de chance, des meurtres pourront être évités._ Sinon, les prières sont vos amies. Tout ceci peut paraître étrange mais a été vécu et expérimenté par chacune des personnes ici présentes. Pour comprendre les raisons de ce bouleversement, il faut remonter à un très vieux conflit entre plusieurs de nos professeurs et ceux de l'université _Onis_. Visiblement…

- _Laisse, je raconte. Le conflit dont je vais vous parler à l'instant fut l'un des événements majeurs de l'histoire de notre université et il est important qu'il vous soit rapporté convenablement_ (trop aimable) _. L'on raconte que l'orage grondait lors de cette journée funeste et que les rugissements furieux du tonnerre semblaient à tous un prélude au drame qui allait se jouer. Les éclairs dans le ciel…_ (je te rappelle qu'on a un budget encre limité donc si tu pouvais abréger l'introduction ça nous arrangerait toutes. **En plus il n'y avait pas du tout d'orage, au contraire il faisait un soleil magnifique !** _J'installe l'ambiance, bande de rabat-joie._ Et bah installe-la rapidement _). Bref, un sinistre événement se préparait. Et en effet, alors que le professeur de musique et la mignonne infirmière devisaient paisiblement, ils furent interrompus dans leur activité par de mystérieuses personnes ayant un rapport suspect avec notre cher professeur musicien_ (c'étaient pas d'anciens membres de son orchestre ? **Si, les traitres ! Manquer ainsi de respect à leur aîné ! Ils payeront pour cela !)** _Alors même qu'un débat quelque peu houleux s'engageait, arriva sur ces entrefaites le professeur de civilisations antiques de l'université_ Onis _. Car en effet, cet ennemi juré de notre établissement_ **(ça n'est pas moi qui me plaindrait de ses nombreuses irruptions ceci dit)** _tente depuis des années maintenant de nous voler notre mignonne infirmière_ (pas exactement, disons plutôt qu'il tente de la convaincre de travailler à plein temps chez les _Onis_ plutôt que de continuer à travailler à mi-temps à la fois chez eux et chez l'université du _Shinsengumi_ ). _Bref, comme toujours, il nous attaquait en traître._

_-Hijikata-sensei serait arrivé à ce moment-là et, étant particulièrement attaché à notre chère infirmière, s'en serait violemment pris à son concurrent, sacrifiant au passage une de ses plus belles anthologies de poésie_ (ne riez pas, je vous assure que lancée à pleine puissance sur un visage, ça peut faire très mal. **Quel sens du combat !** ) _Les choses ont rapidement dégénéré, un dictionnaire de sumérien vola et assomma le malheureux professeur de biologie qui passait par là_ (ça n'est qu'une rumeur ceci dit, il existe bien d'autres versions. _Mais laissez-moi raconter enfin !)_ _et, pour une raison mystérieuse qui nous échappe encore, les cheveux d'Hijikata-sensei sont soudainement devenus blancs et ses yeux rouges_ **(jour funeste entre tous…)** (rappelez-vous des codes couleurs). _Pour ce qui est des raisons de cette soudaine coloration, j'ai bien sûr mes propres théories. Tout d'abord, je pense qu'il pourrait s'agir d'un symptôme de…_

-Finalement, le professeur de philosophie des _Onis_ a réussi à calmer le jeu mais le mal était déjà fait et le symptôme coloration refait surface de temps à autres, selon son humeur. _(Et mes théories alors ?_ Budget encre, rappelle-toi). **Il convient de noter que notre bien-aimé professeur principal a cependant profité de l'occasion pour nous faire un de ses discours les plus magistraux sur la beauté de la mission professorale et la nécessité de ne jamais baisser les bras même dans les difficultés.** _(La présence d'un concurrent le booste toujours énormément)_ (c'est marrant je n'avais pas retenu la même chose de son discours… **Parce que tu ne sais pas l'écouter)**.

-Bref, en cas de cheveux blancs, faites profil bas et attendez que la crise passe. Ou appelez l'infirmière, votre meilleure amie en cas de souci. Et surtout, _surtout_ , fuyez dès qu'un professeur _Onis_ est en vue.

-Pour ce qui est des points à favoriser… Euh… ne faites rien de tout ce que l'on vient de dire et fichez-lui la paix, ça sera déjà pas mal je pense. **Et achetez du takuwan pour les repas de classe !**

.

.

Conclusion :

Un professeur comme vous en croiserez peu, dévoué corps et âme à l'université et à une branche très restrictive de sa matière mais qui a peut-être encore à apprendre dans le domaine des relations humaines. Ce qui peut être vu comme regrettable pour un professeur principal…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Takuwan : Sorte de radis japonais géant, jaune et mariné à l'odeur extrêmement forte (wikipédia explique les choses mieux que moi). D'un point de vue historique, il s'agirait bien d'un des plats favoris d'Hijikata, au point que ce détail est resté dans les mémoires. Pour l'anecdote, il aurait un jour tellement apprécié le takuwan d'un de ses hôtes que celui-ci lui aurait dit d'en emporter avec lui autant qu'il voulait. Hijikata a emmené le seau entier... Hakuouki ne mentionne jamais véritablement ce détail mais dans un des OAV de Reimeiroku, on peut remarquer que Soji prend la peine d'ajouter du takuwan au plat qu'il prépare pour Hijikata. Voilà pour l'anecdote :)
> 
> -Dans SSL, Hijikata est professeur de lettres, il m'a semblé évident de reprendre ce poste. Et professeur principal en plus parce que je trouvais ça drôle et que c'est le vice-commandant. (Pour ce qui est du fumer, c'est surtout un clin d'oeil à Mikipeach, Gintama et à Peacemaker Kurogane mais voilà, j'avais envie d'y caser une allusion même si rien ne la justifie).
> 
> -Pour ce qui est des codes couleurs… C'est bête mais ça me faisait rire donc voilà. J'ai procédé par extraction de couleur à partir de CG officiels mais comme le dit notre chère secrétaire, la couleur elle-même varie énormément selon tout pleins de critères donc forcément, c'est plus un code indicatif que véritablement une référence. (Par ailleurs, j'ai utilisé le format html parce qu'il me semble que c'est le plus répandu)
> 
> Voilà, n'hésitez pas si vous avez la moindre question ou suggestion pour les chapitres à venir, j'espère que celui-ci vous a au moins fait sourire ! :)  
> A bientôt ! (Je vais essayer d'updater cette histoire régulièrement, je ne promets rien...)


	2. Le chimiste fou

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour tout le monde, me voilà de retour pour le deuxième chapitre! Je vais essayer de garder cette fréquence d'un chapitre par semaine si ça vous va (et que j'arrive à tenir le rythme) :)

**CONSIGNES DE SECURITE**

Ci-joint : Quelques notes concernant le corps enseignant de l'université du _Shinsengumi_.

Le présent formulaire a été rédigé par les membres du Conseil des Elèves, plus précisément par la secrétaire, avec l'aimable contribution **de la présidente** et _de la vice-présidente_. Nous espérons que les renseignements fournis vous permettront d'aborder en toute sérénité votre scolarité dans notre splendide université.

CV précédemment étudiés :

-Hijikata Toshizo, professeur de littérature et bien-aimé professeur principal

.

**2\. Le chimiste fou**

**.**

A) M. T. I. :

-Nom : Sannan Keisuke

-Surnoms : l'alchimiste dérangé _(murmuré entre eux par les élèves)_ , Flash _(par le professeur d'arts plastiques)_

-Matière : Physique-chimie. Surtout chimie en fait. ( _Je crois même qu'on peut dire potion à ce stade._ **Mais avec un professeur bien plus attirant que Rogue !** On trouve des avantages où on peut…)

-Anecdote : _Sannan-sensei est très apprécié des enfants. Voilà…_ (Je sais que j'ai tendance à beaucoup insister sur le budget encre mais là ça fait un peu pauvre quand même non ? Tu n'aurais pas une façon d'exploiter cette information ?) _Euh… N'essayez pas de lui refiler vos horaires de baby-sitting, ça ne marchera pas._

-En une phrase : La _toccata et fugues en Ré mineur_ de Bach serait probablement son thème si l'on était dans un film. **(Est-il possible d'être plus classe et distingué que ça ?)**

.

.

B) Détails biographiques :

1\. Comment le reconnaître dans un couloir ?

-Taille : 171 cm _(vous pouvez dès à présent commencer une échelle comparative du corps professoral que vous compléterez au fur et à mesure des CV. Ne nous remerciez pas, ça nous fait plaisir)_

-Code couleur : # 7B5A4B et euh… à peu près pareil pour les yeux. _(C'est-à-dire ?_ J'y peux rien s'il porte tout le temps des lunettes moi ! Essayez d'obtenir une couleur normale sans reflets ! _Non, je voulais dire « en langage humain, ça donne quoi ? »_ **Attends, je traduis** )  
**Les cheveux d'un envoûtant châtain clair également nommé « chocolat au lait » par certains adeptes des métaphores, s'accordant à merveille avec son regard de la même teinte élégante.** _(Bon, après, comme il porte en permanence des lunettes qui ont une fâcheuse tendance à « flasher » comme on dit ici_ , _vous verrez plus souvent une lumière blanche que la couleur de ses yeux._ Ça fait peur les premières fois mais vous finirez par vous habituer. _Et vous apprendrez à vous méfier desdits flashs.)_

-Particularités à noter : Parfois, ses yeux et cheveux sont soumis au même type de coloration qu'Hijikata-sensei (#FEF6E3 et #FF1B16 pour rappel). Ne vous étonnez pas, c'est courant par ici. ( _Si vous voulez mon avis, il a trop joué avec ses fioles et l'a ensuite refilé à tous les profs. Était-ce volontaire ? Les avis divergent_ ). Il souffre par ailleurs d'une légère paralysie du bras gauche limitant sa capacité de mouvements mais évitez de trop en parler. C'est un sujet sensible. ( _Pour l'université entière..._ )

-Opinion générale : Disons qu'il ferait un excellent Loki japonais. _Et non, elle ne parle pas que de la coupe de cheveux._

_._

2\. Déroulement plus ou moins typique d'un cours

-Sannan-sensei est un professeur fort sympathique, très souriant, à la voix très douce, dont le calme change agréablement de professeurs plus… dynamiques dirons-nous. **Bref, vous en viendrez très vite à l'adorer.** Mais comme on dit, il faut se méfier de l'eau qui dort et nous ne saurions que trop vous conseiller de ne pas se fier à ses sourires. _Surtout si ses lunettes flashent._ _Croyez-nous, c'est qu'il mijote quelque chose._

- **Restons positives : avec lui, les élèves se voient assurés une participation active aux cours !** Peut-être trop active en fait... _Certaines mauvaises langues vont même jusqu'à s'indigner d'être traités comme des cobayes mais nous n'irons pas aussi loin._ **(Et puis, pourquoi refuser si Sannan-sensei vous propose de participer à une expérience avec lui ?)**

-Les cours de physique-chimie sont ainsi constitués en majorité d'expérimentations diverses et variées _(pas forcément toutes aux normes d'ailleurs, je me suis renseignée)_ qui auront l'avantage de vous faire découvrir des pans jusqu'alors inconnus de la science… (Même si des fois on aurait peut-être préféré ne pas les découvrir… Enfin). **On peut dire qu'avec lui vous ne vous ennuierez jamais !** _Un conseil tout de même : surveillez vos cheveux. Ça part vite ce truc-là, croyez-moi…_

.

3\. Et concrètement aux examens ?

-Nous vous conseillons par ailleurs fortement de participer avec ardeur et enthousiasme aux expériences mentionnées plus haut, celles-ci lui servant également de système de notation. Lequel est, malgré son caractère en apparence sympathique, impitoyable : soit vous serez ce qu'il appelle une réussite, soit un échec dont l'université doit se débarrasser. ( _On vous avait dit de se méfier de l'eau qui dort…_ **En même temps, il faut bien maintenir le niveau d'élite de notre université !** )

-Sannan-sensei est en outre très proche de notre bien-aimé professeur principal et donc aussi de notre bienveillante directeur-adjoint. Autant vous dire que s'il vous considère comme un échec dans sa matière, il se débrouillera très vite pour vous faire partir. ( _Les rumeurs rapportent qu'il aurait réussi à reléguer un ancien directeur-adjoint (_ Niimi-sensei plus précisément _) au rang de simple professeur en plus de récupérer son objet d'étude. Vous pourrez maintenant croiser Niimi-sensei dans les couloirs comme agent d'entretien. On est sur du lourd…_ ) **(J'estime pour ma part que l'on peut admirer son esprit brillant et son souci constant d'améliorer le niveau des rangs du** _ **Shinsengumi**_ **!)**

.

4\. Points à éviter, points à favoriser :

-Déjà faites attention au matériel. C'est tout bête mais en chimie, il vaut mieux le préciser. Ne buvez pas non plus les solutions, surtout si elles ont l'air louche. ( _Même si elles ont l'air normal en fait_ ). N'ayez aucun contact avec les solutions. Ne regardez pas les solutions. Restez aussi éloignés que possible des solutions. _(Tu serais pas un peu parano ?_ Prudence est mère de sûreté… **Enfin quand même, il ne va pas non plus nous empoisonner !** ) Sa paralysie du bras ne vient pas de n'importe où si vous voulez mon avis... _(Tiens, je croyais qu'au contraire, toutes ces expériences avaient pour but de trouver un remède efficace ?_... **On entre dans du confidentiel là, en tant que présidente je dois vous demander de changer de sujet).**

-Très important : si un air d'orgue se fait soudainement entendre, fuyez. Loin. C'est le fond musical indiquant que Sannan-sensei est en train de prévoir quelque chose de particulièrement machiavélique. **(Mais l'orgue s'accorde si bien à son élégance et sa distinction naturelles…)**

-C'est d'ailleurs dans ce genre de moment que ses cheveux ont tendance à devenir blancs et ses yeux rouges (mais comme ses lunettes flashent énormément, ça se remarque moins). Il lui arrive alors de parcourir les couloirs avec des produits chimiques pleins les mains en criant un truc bizarre ( _« ochimizu » je crois. Nos services de renseignements sont encore en train d'enquêter sur la signification exacte de ce cri)_.Ça surprend au début mais c'est comme tout, on s'habitue.

-Surtout, en pareille situation, ne tentez pas d'intervenir. Faites-vous oublier, c'est encore la meilleure solution. Parfois, le professeur de mathématiques est là pour l'assommer et tout se termine bien. Parfois non et ça peut alors vite dégénérer. Surtout si des professeurs le rejoignent ( _oui ça arrive. J'ai même surpris notre vénéré directeur l'accompagner un jour._ **Il faut bien qu'il se détende, le pauvre homme !** ). La plupart du temps, il s'agira probablement du professeur de chimie biologique de l'université _Onis. (Je crois qu'ils ont traumatisé notre pauvre professeur d'arts plastiques avec toute cette histoire d'ailleurs_ ).

-Si le professeur de mathématiques est absent, allez chercher la mignonne infirmière. Elle devrait pouvoir calmer la crise… ou pas. _Parlez-en au professeur d'arts plastiques…_ **(façon de parler bien sûr, le pauvre a déjà suffisamment souffert avec ça, ça n'est pas la peine de le lui rappeler** ).

.

.

Conclusion : Sannan-sensei est un professeur extrêmement agréable, très impliqué dans sa matière et qui aura à cœur de vous transmettre sa passion. Mais nous ne saurions que trop vous recommander la méfiance. Rappelez-vous des lunettes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Comme Hakuouki n'utilise jamais le nom Yamanami, j'ai choisi de ne pas le mentionner, il y a déjà suffisamment à dire sans entrer dans ce débat !  
> -Pour ce qui est de Sannan et des enfants, un des bonus du jeu (dont vous pouvez trouver la traduction sur mon compte dreamwidth dont voilà l'adresse: http://elenwe.dreamwidth.org/1561.html) mentionne ce détail et j'ai décidé de le reprendre ici pour ajouter une petite anecdote un peu incongrue :)
> 
> -Pour ce qui est de la taille, je n'ai pas réussi à trouver deux versions identiques. Pour le coup, j'ai choisi de ne pas me compliquer la vie et de prendre la taille indiquée dans mon artbook officiel, qui me paraissait être la source la plus fiable. C'est d'ailleurs la source que je compte reprendre pour chacun.
> 
> -L'air d'orgue accompagnant Sannan est un clin d'œil à la fois à l'OST du jeu (qui comporte un air bien inquiétant à l'orgue quand Sannan vire psychopathe) ainsi qu'à Hakumyu et au solo de Sannan (Awarena Mouja), également sur fond d'orgue. C'est décidément un instrument qui lui va au teint…
> 
> Voilà, merci d'avoir prit le temps de lire, j'espère vous avoir fait sourire :)  
> Si vous avez la moindre remarque, suggestion ou requête, n'hésitez surtout pas!


	3. La cantatrice chevelue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour tout le monde!  
> Je m'excuse pour cette absence, beaucoup plus longue que prévue. Mes vacances ont été une succession d'allers et retours dans tous les sens et je n'avais pas prévu d'être coupée d'internet si longtemps. Mais maintenant que je suis de retour, je compte bien m'efforcer de revenir à un rythme régulier! :D

**CONSIGNES DE SECURITE**

Ci-joint : Quelques notes concernant le corps enseignant de l'université du _Shinsengumi_.

Le présent formulaire a été rédigé par les membres du Conseil des Elèves, plus précisément par la secrétaire, avec l'aimable contribution **de la présidente** et _de la vice-présidente_. Nous espérons que les renseignements fournis vous permettront d'aborder en toute sérénité votre scolarité dans notre splendide université.

CV précédemment étudiés :  
-Hijikata Toshizo, professeur de littérature et bien-aimé professeur principal  
-Sannan Keisuke, professeur de physique-chimie

**.**

**3\. La cantatrice chevelue**

**.**

A) M. T. I. :

-Nom : Itou Kashitaro

-Surnoms : La tafiole ( _par souci de discrétion, nous ne dévoilerons pas nos sources_ ), M. Maniéré ( _n'insistez pas, je ne dirai rien !_ )

-Matière : Théâtre. A l'origine, c'était censé être un complément au cours d'Hijikata-sensei mais comme vous le savez, les œuvres de théâtre vues en cours de lettres sont assez rares. Ce sera donc plus un cours de référence qu'une option. **(Mais il s'en charge à merveille, avec une passion qui force l'admiration et le respect !)**

-Anecdote : _Avant c'était un homme, maintenant c'est une femme. Ou l'inverse, je sais plus._ (1)

-En une phrase : Une tête de renard qui incite à tout sauf la confiance ( _c'est pas plutôt des tanukis dont il faut se méfier ?_ Si mais lui il a la même tête que le renard vicieux dans _Pompoko._ Et je ne sais pas si vous faites confiance au renard de _Pompoko_ mais moi non. **Tout de suite, si tu juges au faciès…** ) (2)

.

.

B) Détails biographiques :

1\. Comment le reconnaître dans un couloir ?

-Taille : A vue de nez, 170 cm ( _en même temps, il y a une telle hauteur capillaire, ça fausse toutes les mesures !)_

-Code couleur : #292826 et # 5F5754. _(Tout de même, j'aimerais bien savoir comment tu fais pour les trouver ces codes !_ Chacun ses sources…) _  
_**Comme je ne comprends toujours rien à ce que tu racontes, je vais encore une fois me coller à la traduction. Le premier code signifie donc certainement qu'il a les cheveux plutôt noirs mais pas aussi sombres que notre bien-aimé professeur principal… (** En gros, oui) **Et le deuxième que ses yeux sont d'une couleur non identifiée entre le gris sombre et le bleu foncé ?** Tu sais, moi j'ai le code mais après les détails... **Ciel, que tout cela est plat et manque d'enthousiasme !** ( _Euh mais du coup tu développes pas plus ?_ **Nan.** Restrictions budgétaires.)

-Particularités à noter :Il a une coupe de cheveux assez bizarre avec des mèches coupées plus courtes que d'autres et sa tête n'incite pas à la confiance **(mais arrête de juger au faciès enfin !)** mais à part ça, il n'y a rien de bien particulier. _Il ne subit même pas de coloration, jusqu'où poussera-t-il l'anticonformisme ?_ **(Moi je trouve ça bien un professeur qui conserve ses propres convictions, même contre l'université entière !** Mouais, ça reste à voir). Ah oui et puis il a une voix horripilante aussi. **(Mais d'habitude c'est moi qui ne suis pas objective enfin !)**

-Opinion générale : De loin le professeur le plus efféminé de notre université. ( **… ?** _Ah oui, c'est vrai, restrictions budgétaires. Marrant que ça soit tombé sur lui !)_

.

2\. Déroulement plus ou moins typique d'un cours

-Pour faire bref, des cris, des drames, des pleurs et des longues tirades interminables. Du théâtre quoi. **(Je n'arrive pas à savoir si tu détestes le prof à cause de sa matière ou l'inverse…** _Je crois qu'elle n'a toujours pas digéré qu'il lui dise qu'elle était aussi expressive qu'un caillou)_

-Notre cher professeur de littérature ne consacrant que peu de temps à l'étude du théâtre, Itou-sensei a été contraint d'ajouter des cours théoriques à ses cours consacrés à la mise en scène et l'apprentissage de l'art du théâtre. Visiblement, il n'a toujours pas digéré cela puisqu'il a transformé lesdits cours théoriques en comédie dont la représentation en fin d'année est obligatoire. _Cinq actes complets, la comédie._ **Et versifiée, s'il-vous-plaît !** ( _Ah bon ?_ **…Ah quoique, non, je confonds, faites comme si je n'avais rien dit.** Pour ce que ça change…)

-Bon, pour la maîtrise de son domaine, rien à redire, la mise en scène, ça le connaît, c'est sûr ! _(Pour l'anecdote, il a un jour décidé, allez savoir pourquoi, de faire une mauvaise blague au professeur de sport en inventant une sordide histoire de meurtre. C'était tellement réussi que la femme de l'idiot se faisant passer pour mort (_ **Sakomato-quelque chose…** T'es sûre de toi pour le nom ? **Absolument pas !** ) _a collé un procès-verbal au malheureux professeur qui n'a pas compris grand-chose à ce qui lui arrivait. Les rumeurs rapportent qu'il se serait vengé avec l'aide du professeur d'histoire-géographie et que…_ restrictions budgétaires, tu raconteras une autre fois. _Rabat-joie._ ) (3)

-Bref, la mise en scène, la dissimulation, l'exagération et le travestissement sont certes son domaine, malheureusement, pour ce qui est de la pédagogie, c'est autre chose. Disons qu'il peut très vite se montrer particulièrement… insistant. _(Pour ne pas dire autre chose)_ et que vous n'aurez qu'une hâte, fuir sa présence étouffante au plus vite. **(Quand même, tu exagères, il n'est pas** _ **si**_ **terrible)**. Il n'a par ailleurs aucun tact et semble prendre un malin plaisir à plonger dans la dépression nombre d'élèves et professeurs. _(Comme sa voix est de toute façon horripilante, le mieux est encore de ne pas l'écouter_ ).

.

3\. Et concrètement aux examens ?

-Je vous avais dit de ne pas vous fier à sa tête de renard vicieux de _Pompoko_ , vous comprendrez pourquoi aux examens. Retors comme il est, la meilleure chose à faire est encore d'en rester éloigné. _(Dommage que l'option théâtre soit devenue obligatoire…_ Pardon ? _Oui, depuis cette année, tu n'étais pas au courant ?_ **Enfin un peu de reconnaissance envers ce professeur délaissé !** Tu réalises bien que tu n'es absolument pas convaincante j'espère ?)

-Puisque vous n'avez aucun moyen d'échapper aux examens dans cette matière, autant être claire tout de suite : il note à la tête. Voilà. **(Je crois que tu as raison, elle n'a toujours pas digéré l'expressivité du caillou…)** Tant que vous êtes dans ses petits papiers, vous êtes tranquilles, sinon tant pis pour vous. _(En même temps, je ne suis pas sûre que ça me fasse très envie d'être dans ses petits papiers…_ **Le problème c'est que pour ça, il faut choisir entre lui et le reste de l'université !** J'y viens)

.

4\. Points à éviter, points à favoriser :

-Comme mentionné plus haut, Itou-sensei se retrouve légèrement seul face au reste de l'université. _(Je crois que notre bienveillant directeur-adjoint est le seul à l'apprécier._ **Nan, y a le professeur d'arts plastiques aussi.** _Oui mais ça c'est un sujet délicat_ ) Il n'est pas nécessaire pour le bon déroulement de votre scolarité de prendre un parti mais ça reste conseillé. Eh oui. C'est triste mais c'est comme ça.

 _-Vous pouvez tenter de jouer sur les deux plans évidemment mais ça reste extrêmement compliqué et délicat. Parlez-en au professeur de langues._ (Étrangement, je ne suis pas sûre qu'il réponde…) _Vous vous souvenez de l'histoire avec le professeur de sport ? Disons que lorsqu'il s'est vengé, c'était avec la forte complicité de notre bien-aimé professeur principal sous prétexte qu'Itou-sensei avait pour projet de s'en prendre à notre bienveillant directeur-adjoint._ (J'avais oublié à quel point cette histoire était compliquée. Tu es sûre de vouloir la résumer ?)  
_Pour faire court, le professeur d'arts plastiques s'est bien involontairement retrouvé au cœur de la mêlée_ **(oui, encore lui, le pauvre)** _et_ _le professeur de langues fut également impliqué même personne n'a vraiment compris en quoi. Il aurait d'ailleurs entraîné avec lui la mignonne infirmière qui est décidément de tous les coups._ **(Mais que ferait-on sans elle ?)** (Y a pas l'université _Onis_ qui en a aussi profité pour s'en mêler ? _Oh, sûrement. Eux aussi sont de tous les coups après tout.)  
_ Bref, les choses ont rapidement dégénérées et même si tout est maintenant rentré dans l'ordre, l'ambiance à l'université fut assez pesante pendant un certain temps.

 _-_ Avec tout cela, vous pouvez facilement comprendre que les relations entre Itou-sensei et le reste du corps professoral soient plutôt fraîches. _Une histoire stupide de congé maladie de Sannan-sensei dont il n'avait pas été informé a été la goutte d'eau faisant déborder le vase et depuis, ces deux-là ne s'adressent même plus la parole._

-Si jamais vous donnez signe de favoriser son camp à celui du reste de l'université **(je ne suis pas sûre de la pertinence stratégique de ce choix mais on voit de tout après tout…)** , il est fort probable qu'il vous propose des séances de cours particuliers et même vous prenne à part pour des entretiens privés. **(Il faut bien qu'il y ait des avantages à cette prise de position !** On va dire ça comme ça…) La teneur desdits entretiens nous est malheureusement inconnue _(qui aurait cru que notre Caillou préféré ne figurait pas parmi les membres du fan-club d'Itou-sensei ?_ Mais vous allez arrêter avec ça !) néanmoins, les rumeurs prétendent que notre cher professeur de théâtre n'aurait toujours pas renoncé à son projet de monter sa propre université et qu'il repérerait ainsi de potentiels candidats. _(Pour plus de détails, passez nous voir directement sinon ce CV n'en finira jamais !)_

-Tout cela pour dire donc que votre futur dans notre splendide université dépendra grandement du choix que vous ferez entre ces deux camps plus ou moins adverses donc procédez avec intelligence et réflexion !

.

.

Conclusion :

Un professeur extrêmement compétent dans son domaine qu'il serait donc certainement regrettable de perdre mais qui semble encore chercher sa place dans notre université, voire même en-dehors de celle-ci. Méfiez-vous également de ses minauderies, comme vous avez pu le voir il a plus d'un tour dans son sac !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **1** : Je remercie le Joueur du Grenier pour cette réplique et m'excuse du plagiat. La tentation était trop forte.
> 
>  **2** : Si vous ne voyez pas de quoi je veux parlez, cherchez « fox Pompoko » sur google et vous comprendrez. Ce renard (et ce film) m'a traumatisée petite et n'a certainement pas aidé quand à mon objectivité par rapport à Itou.  
>  Les tanukis(que l'on trouve d'ailleurs dans _Pompoko_ ) sont des créatures de la mythologie japonaise pouvant changer de forme à volonté. Ils sont globalement perçus comme facétieux voire roublards et Itou est très souvent comparé à un tanuki, dans _Hakuouki_ comme dans d'autres représentations. Je me suis donc amusée à transformer l'allusion.
> 
>  **3** : Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de faire survenir l'assassinat de Sakamoto Ryôma dans l'histoire, même si ça reste un événement mineur dans _Hakuouki_ (en-dehors de Shinkai). Disons qu'il me permet ensuite d'amener plus facilement tout l'incident d'Aburano Koji, volontairement raconté de manière assez confuse et peu claire.
> 
> -Je ne supporte pas Itou, c'en est même physique à ce point-là. Trouver l'inspiration pour ce chapitre sans hurler « étouffez-le avec ses cordes vocales » fut donc particulièrement difficile et l'objectivité de ma secrétaire en a fait les frais. J'espère que ça aura tout de même pu vous faire rire ) Et je loue Tamaki Yuki pour son interprétation d'Itou dans SSL drama qui m'a (miracle !) réconciliée avec le personnage (dans ce contexte là uniquement, ne nous emballons pas). On ne pouvait trouver acteur plus parfait que lui pour ce rôle.
> 
> -Pour la taille d'Itou, la valeur donnée est plus qu'approximative : j'ai bien une échelle comparative avec tous les personnages d'Hakuouki mais leur taille exacte n'est pas toujours indiquée. Il faudra donc se contenter pour les délaissés d'un nombre choisi au jugé.
> 
> (Ah oui et le titre est juste une blague pourrie de littéraire, ne cherchez pas trop loin)
> 
> .
> 
> Merci d'avoir pris la peine de lire ce chapitre, j'espère vous avoir fait sourire!  
> N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques, commentaires et/ou suggestions :)


	4. Le félidé sournois

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous/toutes!
> 
> Je m'excuse de ne pas avoir posté ce chapitre plus tôt, je voulais le faire la semaine dernière mais avait oublié mon ordinateur (#boulette) puis j'ai été prise dans la rentrée, boulot, anniversaires etc. et enfin, ma box a lâché et je ne retrouve donc internet qu'aujourd'hui! J'espère que le chapitre compensera l'attente ^.^'  
> (Je crois que je vais devoir renoncer à mon objectif de postage hebdomadaire... Je vais tenter de m'y tenir autant que possible mais le plus simple pour vous est encore de mettre cette histoire en alert pour éviter d'avoir à checker trop souvent. Sinon, je vais sûrement vous tenir au courant de l'avancée du chapitre suivant sur mon profil. Breeef. Je vais tout de même tenter de rester sur de l'hebdomadaire, sans garantie)

* * *

**CONSIGNES DE** **SÉCURITÉ**

Ci-joint : Quelques notes concernant le corps enseignant de l'université du _Shinsengumi_.

Le présent formulaire a été rédigé par les membres du Conseil des Elèves, plus précisément par la secrétaire, avec l'aimable contribution **de la présidente** et _de la vice-présidente_. Nous espérons que les renseignements fournis vous permettront d'aborder en toute sérénité votre scolarité dans notre splendide université.

CV précédemment étudiés :

-Hijikata Toshizo, professeur de littérature et bien-aimé professeur principal  
-Sannan Keisuke, professeur de physique-chimie  
-Itou Kashitaro, professeur de théâtre

**.**

**4\. Le félidé sournois**

**.**

A) M. T. I. :

-Nom : Okita Souji

-Surnoms : _the vicious professor_ (tu ne pouvais pas dire « le prof sadique » comme tout le monde ? _Je sais pas, je trouvais ça plus classe en anglais. Non ?_ En plus c'est "sadistic", pas "vicious". _Oui bah ça va, tout le monde a compris l'idée, c'est l'essentiel_ ), la plume écarlate ( _beaucoup de sang est répandu sur les copies…_ ), _le fayot_ (note : l'utilisation de ce surnom est fortement déconseillée. D'ailleurs, nous ne l'avons jamais écrit et vous ne l'avez jamais lu)

-Matière : Mathématiques _(Parce que c'est la matière qui fait le plus souffrir plutôt qu'en raison de ses compétences personnelles si vous voulez mon avis)_

-Anecdote : Il a lui-même peint la bannière Makoto trônant à l'entrée de l'université et il en est très fier. _Apparemment, c'était un cadeau à l'intention de notre bienveillant directeur-adjoint_. (Rappelez-vous du surnom interdit)

-En une phrase : Quand on le compare à un félin, on fait généralement plus allusion à un tigre qu'à un chaton ( **quel style, quelle classe dans cette comparaison !** _Tiens, je me demandais quand elle allait se réveiller celle-là…_ )

.

.

B) Détails biographiques :

1\. Comment le reconnaître dans un couloir ?

-Taille : 176 cm ( _tout de suite ça fait un bond dans l'échelle comparative._ **Eh oui, nous avons aussi des professeurs de grande taille !** Enfin, comparativement au reste quoi)

-Code couleur : ... ... ... _(?)_ **(… Herm, on a dit « code couleur ».** Oui je sais mais comme vous vous plaignez à chaque fois, je ne vois pas pourquoi je continuerais à gaspiller de l'encre en les donnant. Tu n'as qu'à commencer maintenant ta description élogieuse et non-objective, ça fera des économies. **...** **... ...** _Oh bah non, c'est trop bête, j'avais commencé un nuancier moi._ **Voyons, tu nous connais, tu sais qu'on aime bien se plaindre mais puisque tu as pris la peine de faire des recherches, ça serait dommage de ne pas les partager avec tout le monde !** Mouais. **En plus je suis sûre que ça intéresse les gens !** _Mais oui, les nuanciers ça te sauve une vie mine de rien !_ Bon, très bien…)

-Code couleur : #534A3A et #779359 **(Finalement je me demande si on a bien fait de l'encourager…** _En même temps comme ça tu sauras quelles couleurs choisir pour ton appartement._ )  
 **En langage humain, cela donne donc des cheveux plutôt châtains mais peu importe oublions tout cela pour nous concentrer sur l'essentiel : des yeux d'un vert hypnotisant et hypnotique comme vous n'en avez encore jamais vus et qui vous cloueront sur place au moment primordial** ( _comprendre : lorsqu'il sera temps de fuir pour votre survie tel le lapin devant le prédateur_ ).

-Particularités à noter : Traditionnellement, Okita-sensei porte les cheveux mi-longs attachés en une sorte de coupe à la samouraï _(comme quoi ça serait pour faire comme notre bienveillant directeur-adjoint_ ) mais tout comme Hijikata-sensei et quelques autres professeurs, il adopte une coupe plus rafraîchissante avec l'arrivée des beaux jours et de la chaleur. ( _Les mauvaises langues prétendent que ça lui donne un air de porc-épic._ **Nous ne les écouterons pas.)** _  
Il lui arrive occasionnellement de se joindre au reste du corps enseignant et d'arborer une chevelure aussi immaculée que ses yeux seront rouges_ (#FEF6E3 et #FF1B16) **(Tu sais, c'est pas parce qu'on a dit que tu pouvais continuer d'utiliser ces codes que tu es obligée d'en mettre de partout)**. _Ces jours-là, fuyez. Sincèrement. Faites-vous porter pâle, n'importe quoi. Mais ne venez pas en cours. Conseil d'amie._

-Opinion générale : Il est peut-être mince et grand mais il est déconseillé de le comparer à une asperge, une grande perche ou toute autre assimilation douteuse. Question de survie.

.

2\. Déroulement plus ou moins typique d'un cours

-J'espère que vous n'êtes pas facilement impressionnables, sinon ça sera difficile de survivre à ses cours. ( _Tu sais, la mignonne infirmière m'a assuré qu'une fois qu'on le connaissait bien, on s'apercevait qu'Okita-sensei possédait en fait un cœur d'or derrière ses élans sadiques..._ Mouais. J'attends de le constater de mes propres yeux avant d'en faire une information communicable aux nouvelles recrues.)

-Pour ce qui est du contenu des cours… bon bah c'est des mathématiques hein, ne vous faites pas trop d'espoir. Il est préférable d'avoir des facilités dans cette matière parce qu'il ne prendra pas la peine d'expliquer quoique ce soit. ( _Les faibles sont laissés derrière, comme il le dit si bien lui-même._ **Mais peut-on vraiment lui en vouloir d'élever sans cesse les exigences de l'université afin de former des promotions d'élites ? Je vous laisse méditer dessus.** Ma réponse est toute trouvée.)

_-Vous pouvez tenter de protester face à ses méthodes pas franchement pédagogiques mais sa seule réponse sera de vous cracher du sang au visage._ (Non, elle ne plaisante pas. Okita-sensei crache vraiment du sang sur ses élèves.) _Il y a bien eu quelques plaintes à ce sujet, ce à quoi la direction a fait remarquer que ça n'était tout de même pas de la faute de cet infortuné professeur s'il avait des soucis de santé et que l'on devrait plutôt compatir à ses malheurs._ Depuis, les élèves ont appris à souffrir en silence. **(Tout de même, admettez qu'il joue de malchance !** Ça dépend, moi j'appelle ça un juste retour des choses…)

-Cette absence de réaction de la part de la direction s'explique par le fait qu'Okita-sensei est le plus grand fayot que vous puissiez trouver ( _rappelez-vous sa coupe de cheveux et la bannière Makoto_ ). Notre bienveillant directeur-adjoint le considère un peu comme son fils et ferme donc allègrement les yeux sur les tendances sadiques de son protégé.  
 **Note : Nous ne conserverons aucune trace de ce paragraphe dans les archives par mesure de sécurité et ne pourrons donc en aucun cas être tenues pour responsables de l'usage que vous ferez de cette information.**

-A part ça, Okita-sensei est quelqu'un de très enfantin, qui aime beaucoup jouer et proposera souvent des exercices ludiques pendant ses cours ( _dommages qu'il soient infaisables_ … **c'est l'intention qui compte !** ). _Il aime beaucoup s'amuser avec les enfants donc si vous êtes petit, avec un peu de chance et de talent théâtral, vous arriverez peut-être à lui faire croire que vous avez la moitié de votre âge et pourrez donc passer les cours en toute tranquillité._ (Je tiens à préciser que je n'ai encore jamais vu cette méthode pour le moins hasardeuse réussir.)

-Dernière chose à mentionner, qui peut être perçue comme un sujet de joie **(ou de désespoir, c'est selon)** : ses crachats de sang vous l'auront fait comprendre, la santé de notre cher professeur de mathématiques n'est pas brillante. Il sera donc très régulièrement absent, vous permettant de mettre vos nerfs momentanément au repos. _(En revanche, ne comptez pas sur la présence d'un remplaçant pour pallier ses longues et nombreuses absences, ça coûte cher ces olibrius !_ **Déjà qu'on est justes concernant le budget encre…** La faute à qui ?)  
Note : Le professeur d'histoire se dévoue parfois selon son temps libre mais il est rare que son programme corresponde à celui prévu par Okita-sensei et donc qu'il figure aux examens. ( _Précisons qu'Okita-sensei décide de son planning d'année et des sujets d'évaluation dès septembre et ne revient jamais dessus quoiqu'il arrive._ **Admirez ce sens de l'organisation !** )

.

3\. Et concrètement aux examens ?

-Puisque les remplacements occasionnellement assurés par le professeur d'histoire ne permettent pas de rattraper les cours non-assurés ( _et que les cours assurés sont de toute façon incompréhensibles_ ), vous ne serez pas étonnés d'apprendre que les examens sont souvent un véritable carnage. D'où son surnom de plume écarlate. Je ne sais pas combien de stylos rouges il passe par copies mais il doit faire le bonheur des papeteries... ( _pas que, un jour il a entièrement peint ma copie en rouge avec pour seul commentaire « Paint it blood » sous prétexte qu'absolument tout était faux._ **... ...**... ... Ah oui. **Tout de même**. _J'en tremble encore_ ).

-Son activité favorite consiste à corriger les copies des autres classes pendant que vous passez votre propre examen.  
 _..._  
...  
 **...**  
 **C'est une expérience à vivre.** (On va dire ça comme ça oui, inutile de rentrer dans les détails.)

.

4\. Points à éviter, points à favoriser :

-Vous vous souvenez peut-être du paragraphe non-archivé et du surnom interdit ? Bien. Sachez que si vous êtes vraiment désespérés, il existe une solution pour remonter dans l'estime de notre cher professeur de mathématiques. _Placez un éloge de notre bienveillant directeur-adjoint dans votre copie._ (Je me demande s'il ne faudrait pas l'encadrer ce conseil. Ou au moins l'écrire en majuscule.)  
 **Toutes les occasions sont bonnes pour faire l'éloge de notre bienveillant directeur-adjoint de toute façon.** _(Surtout en mathématiques. Ou en lettres. Notez cependant que ces deux professeurs détestent être interrompus)_. Concrètement, l'éloge ne changera absolument rien à votre note finale mais il vous empêchera de figurer dans la liste noire d'Okita-sensei. C'est déjà ça de pris. **(Si l'éloge est particulièrement bien tourné, vous pourrez même avoir droit à un commentaire presque pas négatif dans votre bulletin !)**

-En revanche, ne faites pas l'éloge de notre vénéré directeur ! _(Enfin, pas dans votre copie de mathématiques, Okita-sensei ne le portant pas particulièrement dans son cœur_ ). **Les déclarations d'amour à l'égard de notre bien-aimé professeur principal sont également déconseillées.** ( _Testé et certifié par certaines ici présentes…_ On se demande qui... **Bref !** ) _On ne sait pas exactement si ces deux professeurs se détestent ou se vouent une profonde affection très bien cachée mais dans tous les cas, le sujet est miné._

.

.

Conclusion :

Un professeur très joueur, qui aime énormément s'amuser mais malheureusement souvent aux dépends des autres, dont les tendances sadiques font beaucoup parler. **Mais c'est également ce qui fait son charme, ne l'oublions pas !** **Il faudra vous armer de courage mais à force d'efforts et de patience, vous finirez par entrapercevoir l'enfant qui se cache en lui.** Peut-être.

_PS_ _**:** _ _Merci de ne rapporter aucun de ces propos à la sœur de notre cher professeur de mathématiques, les membres du Conseil des Élèves tenant à rester en vie encore quelques années._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -J'ai oublié de le préciser en début de fic mais l'idée pour cette histoire m'est venue l'été dernier en voulant occuper mon petit frère. L'attribution des postes de chacun a donc été réalisée avec son aide. Okita en professeur de mathématiques « parce que c'est la matière qui fait le plus souffrir plutôt qu'en raison de ses compétences personnelles » (sic) est donc une de ses trouvailles.  
> Tout comme le crachat de sang sur les élèves.  
> (Globalement, mes idées ont soit été soumises au jugement de mon petit frère avant d'être retenues, soit issues de discussions avec lui. Je tiens à signaler celles qui sont directement de lui sans que je n'y ai apporté de modification)
> 
> -Paint it blood est le titre (et refrain) de la chanson « thème » de Souji dans Hakumyu. Si mes souvenirs sont bons, l'ajout de ce commentaire sur la copie peinte en rouge est de Mikipeach, merci donc :))
> 
> -La sœur de Souji, Mitsu, n'est que très peu évoquée dans l'anime (cf Reimeiroku) mais a droit à quelques mentions dans le jeu. Notamment lors d'une mémorable discussion entre Kondo et Hijikata qui cherchent à se renvoyer mutuellement la responsabilité d'aller lui parler, étant donné qu'ils en ont tous les deux bien trop peur pour l'affronter directement. Oui, c'est un peu un démon dans son genre et pour des tas de raisons personnelles, j'ai énormément d'amour pour cette demoiselle et j'avais envie de l'intégrer d'une façon ou d'une autre donc voilà :)  
> (Si je m'écoutais je vous parlerais de Mitsu pendant des heures donc je vais m'arrêter là mais je peux tout à fait venir crier mon amour pour elle en MP si vous voulez ^^)
> 
> .
> 
> Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques, commentaires, suggestions etc.  
> Merci d'avoir lu et on se retrouve bientôt pour le chapitre sur Shinpachi :)


	5. Le passionné négligé

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour tout le monde!
> 
> Je m'excuse platement pour le délai... Je voulais poster ce chapitre assez tôt mais ma motivation a été sévèrement taclée par ma santé et je n'ai trouvé la force de me remettre à ce chapitre qu'hier soir ^.^'  
> (Je ne vous cache pas que le prochain ne viendra probablement pas tout de suite: j'ai actuellement beaucoup de difficultés à écrire en raison de douleurs au poignet qui ne me facilitent pas la vie. J'en serais plus demain matin normalement mais voilà, tant que mon poignet n'ira pas mieux, je n'écrirais pas grand-chose, sachez-le. Enfin...)
> 
> (Pour information, la première version de ce chapitre avait été rédigée après avoir légèrement abusé de rhum, ça me paraissait de bonnes conditions pour s'attaquer à ce cher monsieur. Et ça se ressent sans doute un peu ^^)

**CONSIGNES DE SECURITE**

Ci-joint : Quelques notes concernant le corps enseignant de l'université du _Shinsengumi_.

Le présent formulaire a été rédigé par les membres du Conseil des Elèves, plus précisément par la secrétaire, avec l'aimable contribution **de la présidente** et _de la vice-présidente_. Nous espérons que les renseignements fournis vous permettront d'aborder en toute sérénité votre scolarité dans notre splendide université.

CV précédemment étudiés :

-Hijikata Toshizo, professeur de littérature et bien-aimé professeur principal  
-Sannan Keisuke, professeur de physique-chimie  
-Itou Kashitaro, professeur de théâtre  
-Okita Souji, professeur de mathématiques

**.**

**5\. Le passionné négligé**

**.**

A) M. T. I. :

-Nom : Nagakura Shinpachi

-Surnoms : M. Muscles ( _ce qui est bien avec ce prof, c'est que la basse flatterie fonctionne à merveille…_ ), le labrador ( **prenez une photo de lui en train de sourire, mettez une photo de labrador à côté. Cherchez les différences. Personnellement, je n'en vois pas.** _J'aurais plutôt dit Golden Retriever moi_. Le principe reste le même hein, on ne va pas débattre dessus pendant des heures), Shinpattsan ( _attribué par le professeur d'arts plastiques, encore et toujours_ )

-Matière : Histoire-géographie. Ou plus précisément, histoire et histoire géographique. Chacun ses passions que voulez-vous. _Notez que ses cours peuvent également servir de complément à ceux d'Hijikata-sensei._ Dans la catégorie « romans ». _Enfin, comme évoqué précédemment, il lui arrivera de remplacer Okita-sensei en mathématiques._ Ou plus précisément, histoire des mathématiques. Ce qui est très intéressant mais n'a malheureusement aucun rapport avec le programme. Enfin.

-Anecdote : _Sa seconde passion dans la vie_ (après l'histoire donc) _est le pari hippique._ Cette information n'a pas été excessivement compliquée à obtenir étant donné qu'il parie pendant les cours.. _._ **Et oui, comme toute véritable passion, celle-ci l'accompagne partout même au travail !** (Y a pas de quoi être fier)

-En une phrase : Il écrirait des romans historiques en secret que ça ne m'étonnerait pas. _(Ou même sur sa propre vie d'ailleurs…_ **Je suis sûre que ça serait très intéressant et instructif !** )

.

.

B) Détails biographiques :

1\. Comment le reconnaître dans un couloir ?

-Taille : 173 cm ( **tiens, je l'aurais cru plus grand…** _mes mesures sont formelles !_ Ça doit être parce qu'il traîne souvent avec le professeur d'arts plastiques… Ou alors c'est les cheveux en pointes)

-Code couleur : #763E2F et #A2CDD3 ( **Je me demande vraiment si on a bien fait de l'encourager…** _Bah, tant que tu traduis derrière_ )  
 **Les cheveux tellement châtains qu'ils en paraissent surréels mais surtout les yeux d'un bleu si pur qu'il vous arrivera régulièrement de vous y noyer.** (Le pire c'est que je ne peux même pas la contredire…)

-Particularités à noter : Il a les cheveux courts. Déjà avec ça, vous aurez peu de chance de le confondre avec quelqu'un d'autre. _Lesdits cheveux sont de plus retenus par un bandana vert_ (#748845 plus précisément) ( _…t'as raison, on aurait dû l'arrêter…_ **au prochain coup de déprime on ne dit rien, c'est décidé** ) _qu'il ne quittera jamais. En plus de résister à la mode de l'été_ (normal puisqu'il a déjà les cheveux courts) _, il résiste également à la mode de la coloration blanche et rouge, admirons son esprit de démarcation._

-Opinion générale : **On ne peut achever sa présentation sans mentionner sa tendance à l'exhibitionnisme, ça serait oublier l'essentiel.** Enfin, « exhibitionnisme », ne nous emballons pas ! Disons juste que personne n'a semble-t-il eu la présence d'esprit de lui expliquer l'utilité des boutons de chemise.

.

2\. Déroulement plus ou moins typique d'un cours

-Si Nagakura-sensei est un professeur extrêmement cultivé, passionné par sa matière et somme toute assez agréable, l'affection que lui portent les élèves en raison de ces qualités ne semblent pas être partagée par le personnel administratif qui a tendance à facilement l'oublier malgré sa présence quelque peu… _écrasante_ (merci, je ne trouvais pas le terme approprié). _Pour ne rien vous cacher, j'ai récemment déniché une dizaine de bulletins avant leur passage par le secrétariat et la différence est frappante : c'est bien simple, presque toutes ses appréciations élogieuses ont été malencontreusement effacées !_

-En raison de ces oublis récurrents, il souffre d'un léger complexe et semble demander un besoin constant d'amour. Pour le plus grand bonheur de certaines… ( **Eh, j'ai rien dit !** Marrant que tu te sois quand même reconnue). Il se plaindra ainsi régulièrement pendant ses cours de son manque de popularité _(en insultant quelques fois au passage le professeur de sports, pour les intéressés, j'ai des anecdotes croustillantes à leur sujet !),_ ce qui pourra se révéler un peu gênant. Mais n'oubliez pas qu'il s'agit d'un professeur sympathique et compétent, une combinaison plutôt rare ici donc n'hésitez pas à le réconforter, quitte à fayoter un peu, vous ne le regretterez pas. **Et puis franchement, pourquoi refuser son amour à un spécimen comme celui-ci ?** (Parce qu'il y en a à qui tu refuses le tien ?) **Croyez-moi, chérissez-le autant que possible, c'est bien un des seuls qui vous le rendra !**

 **-A la sortie de cette présentation vous serrons distribués des tracts pour adhérer à son fan-club, servez-vous généreusement.** ( _On avait pas une restriction encre et papier ?_ Si. **Certaines causes ne peuvent être stoppées par des contraintes aussi mineures !)**

 **-** Je suppose que vous commencez à avoir l'habitude de cette université et sentez l'entourloupe venir. Et en effet, il y a un bémol assez conséquent à toute cette introduction positive… **(les oublis, ça me paraissait suffisant pourtant comme bémol)**. Malgré la qualité des cours de Nagakura-sensei _(…mettons-nous d'accord tout de suite : qualité des cours d'histoire. Parce que bon, il est peut-être calé sur la guerre de Boshin mais en géographie, il n'a pas changé de manuel depuis la chute de l'URSS)_ , il arrivera fréquemment que ceux-ci soient interrompus par le professeur d'arts plastiques ou de sports. Voire les deux à la fois.

-En effet, ceux-ci sont très amis avec Nagakura-sensei et, ayant moins d'heures de cours que lui à assurer, viennent très régulièrement lui rendre visite. _Et ne se privent pas pour l'interrompre, rendant rapidement le cours extrêmement confus._ **(D'ailleurs, est-ce que l'une d'entre vous aurait son cours sur la guerre d'indépendance américaine ? Parce que j'ai toujours pas compris quel avait été l'implication exacte de l'armée russe. Ou le rapport avec le commerce de la soie en Chine.** C'est normal, y en a pas.)

-Enfin, si jamais vous êtes lassés de l'étude de poèmes en cours de lettres, vous trouverez votre bonheur pendant les cours d'histoires qui prennent avec Nagakura-sensei une dimension toute romanesque. **(Ce professeur a l'art de rendre sa matière vivante !** Un peu trop même… _C'est vrai que faire une reconstitution grandeur nature de la bataille des Thermopyles, c'était peut-être aller un peu loin…_ ) En tout cas, vous êtes sûrs de ne jamais vous ennuyer avec lui !

.

3\. Et concrètement aux examens ?

-Soyons honnêtes : les interventions aléatoires et souvent sans rapport avec le sujet d'origine de ses deux collègues ont très souvent des conséquences désastreuses sur les examens. Et puis même sans intervention, Nagakura-sensei vous perturbera lui-même en plein examen en réfléchissant à voix haute sur quel cheval miser pour son prochain pari hippique.

- _Sans compter toutes les fois où notre vénéré directeur interrompt le cours d'histoire pour entraîner notre cher professeur dans une tournée des bars en compagnie de quelques autres collègues. En pleine journée, oui._ **Bah quoi, ce sont tous des bons vivants, et alors ?** Et Nagakura-sensei est un des rares membres du corps professoral à être dans les petits papiers de notre vénéré directeur. Ceci explique cela.

- _En revanche, n'espérez aucune pitié de sa part. Sur les examens, il se montre aussi intransigeant qu'Okita-sensei, c'est dire !_ En clair, les résultats en histoire-géographie sont rarement brillants et que Nagakura-sensei est un peu désespéré par le niveau général de ses élèves. **Entourez-le de votre amour, il en aura bien besoin.** _Et pour avoir la moyenne, n'écoutez pas ce que racontent les professeurs de sports et d'arts plastiques. S'ils n'enseignent pas l'histoire-géographie, c'est pour une bonne raison._

.

4\. Points à éviter, points à favoriser :

- **Je sais que l'on a déjà beaucoup insisté dessus** (surtout toi) **mais entourez-le d'amour. Nagakura-sensei est un peu comme un chien, il éprouve un besoin constant d'affection et de flatterie pour être épanoui dans sa profession.** Et puis, n'oubliez pas qu'il est dans les petits papiers de notre vénéré directeur. Ça peut toujours servir.

-Je sais qu'il n'en a pas l'air à première vue mais n'oubliez pas qu'il est extrêmement cultivé pour tout ce qui concerne sa matière. Ce n'est donc pas la peine de remettre en doute ses affirmations, même celles qui paraissent étranges. _(Evitez aussi d'avoir l'air_ _trop_ _surpris en constatant qu'il a une solide culture. Il se vexe facilement._ **C'est important de maintenir son estime personnelle à un niveau élevé, souvenez-vous.** _Et puis, les autres professeurs se moquent déjà suffisamment de lui à ce sujet, ce n'est pas la peine d'en rajouter)._

_-Ne lui demandez jamais « A quand la coloration ? », même pour plaisanter. Croyez-moi, ça ne le fera pas rire. C'est un sujet sensible, qui a fait l'objet de nombreux conflits et a même failli mener à sa démission !_

-En effet, ceci pourra vous paraître étonnant avec un tel profil mais notre cher professeur d'histoire entretient des rapports quelques peu conflictuels avec notre bienveillant directeur-adjoint et il n'hésite pas à remettre ouvertement en cause ses méthodes pédagogiques. Evitez de prendre parti pour l'un ou pour l'autre, il y a de fortes chances pour que ça vous retombe dessus ensuite ( _comme en témoigne l'exemple du professeur de sports qui se retrouve très régulièrement coincé entre les deux tout en ayant l'air de ne pas bien savoir comment il en est arrivé là_ ). Rien de positif n'en ressortira, croyez-nous. Faites profil bas, acquiescez à tout ce qu'ils vous diront sans réagir et tout devrait bien se passer.

.

.

Conclusion :

Un excellent professeur, fort sympathique mais en mal d'amour et par conséquent souvent un peu trop étouffant.  
 **Petite note d'espoir cependant : son fan-club a enfin commencé à se faire entendre et il bénéficierait par conséquent d'un retour en grâce !** _Peut-être qu'il apparaîtra enfin sur les documents officiels…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Comme je l'ai mentionné en début de fic, je ne prends absolument pas en compte le reboot du jeu, Hakuouki Shinkai. Du coup, pour ce chapitre, Shinpachi n'a toujours pas de route donc pas assez d'attention et tout ce qui s'ensuit !
> 
> -Shinpachi en remplacement de Souji était beaucoup trop tentant étant donné qu'il remplaçait celui-ci au commandement de la 1ère division suite à l'épisode tuberculose (historiquement comme dans Hakuouki). Le clin d'œil fonctionne d'autant plus que Shinpachi enseigne les mathématiques dans Sweet School Life. Je ne pouvais pas décemment passer à côté ^.^
> 
> -Professeur d'histoire et auteur de romans historiques parce qu'il est bien connu que ce cher Shinpachi constitue une source de premier ordre pour tout ce qui concerne le Shinsengumi historique ! (Et puis, c'est un clin d'œil à l'intérêt qu'il portait aux bouleversements politiques de l'époque)
> 
> -Shinpachi adepte du PMU, je l'ai repris directement à Sweet School Life. Oui, c'est un prof terrible qui désespère un peu les autres ^^
> 
> -Les interruptions d'Harada et Heisuke sont un clin d'œil au drama CD parodiant le conte de la Princesse Kaguya puisque Shinpachi tente de résumer l'histoire à Saito. Nos deux lascars veulent aider mais mélangent allègrement tous les éléments du conte qui au final n'a plus aucun sens.
> 
> .
> 
> Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques, commentaires, suggestions etc.  
> Merci d'avoir lu, le prochain chapitre portera sur Saito! :)


	6. L'expresso humain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde! Je suis enfin de retour, pour mon chapitre le plus long depuis Hijikata, hourra! :D 
> 
> Je crois que j'ai un peu abusé sur les notes cette fois-ci (et surtout sur les références obscures) mais comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à me demander pour plus de précisions :)  
> Ce chapitre est sponsorisé par Hakumyu et Tumblr.
> 
> Bonne lecture!

**CONSIGNES DE SECURITE**

Ci-joint : Quelques notes concernant le corps enseignant de l'université du _Shinsengumi_.

Le présent formulaire a été rédigé par les membres du Conseil des Elèves, plus précisément par la secrétaire, avec l'aimable contribution **de la présidente** et _de la vice-présidente_. Nous espérons que les renseignements fournis vous permettront d'aborder en toute sérénité votre scolarité dans notre splendide université.

CV précédemment étudiés :

-Hijikata Toshizo, professeur de littérature et bien-aimé professeur principal  
-Sannan Keisuke, professeur de physique-chimie  
-Itou Kashitaro, professeur de théâtre  
-Okita Souji, professeur de mathématiques  
-Nagakura Shinpachi, professeur d'histoire-géographie

**.**

**L'expresso humain**

**.**

(Je sais qu'habituellement on ne commente pas le titre mais…qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? _Bah quoi ? Il est petit et son humeur au quotidien est à peu près aussi sombre que ses vêtements. Moi j'appelle ça un expresso._ Mouais.)

.

A) M. T. I. :

-Nom : Saito Hajime

-Surnoms : Tofu-man ( _remercions les professeurs d'histoire, d'arts plastiques et d'EPS pour cette trouvaille_ ), Saito-kyun ( _erreur de prononciation malheureuse de notre bienveillant directeur-adjoint qui est parvenue jusqu'aux oreilles d'un certain groupe d'élèves particulièrement…enthousiastes vis-à-vis de ce professeur et a ainsi été immortalisée._ On se demande qui a bien pu avoir l'idée. **Bah quoi, ça lui va bien non ?** Le jour où tu seras arrêtée pour harcèlement, tu ne t'étonneras pas) (1)

-Matière : Langues vivantes (« _Quelle langue ? » demanderez-vous. Excellente question, je vous remercie de l'avoir posée_ ) (en fait Saito-sensei est le seul professeur de langues de cette université donc il les enseigne toutes. **Et puis pourquoi se contenter d'une seule langue ? C'est toujours plus intéressant d'en pratiquer un maximum !** … _Rassure-moi, cette phrase était à prendre au sens littéral ?_ Digressions !)

-Anecdote : Ce n'est plus franchement anecdotique à ce stade mais bon… L'aliment préféré de Saito-sensei est le tofu. _(Apparemment il serait capable d'en mettre dans_ _tous_ _les plats. Et je pèse mes mots)_ D'où le surnom.

-En une phrase : Rendez-lui service et apprenez-lui l'existence du mot « surmenage ». _(Note : il y a peu de chances qu'il vous écoute de toute façon)_

.

.

B) Détails biographiques :

1\. Comment le reconnaître dans un couloir ?

-Taille : 168 cm **(si peu ? Tu es sûre ?** _Oui, oui, je t'assure qu'il a toujours été petit_. Bizarre, moi aussi je l'aurais cru plus grand que ça… _Bah non. Ça amuse d'ailleurs beaucoup le professeur de mathématiques et son mètre soixante-seize_ ) (2)

-Code couleur : N'importe quoi et #7390C8. ( _Pardon ?_ Je suis désolée, mais le code couleur pour ses cheveux, c'est n'importe quoi, voilà. **Roh, mais tu vas pas lui reprocher d'aimer la teinture tout de même ?** _En plus, comparé à d'autres, ça reste relativement discret hein. Pour un peu, on pourrait le croire brun…_ Pas avec #585077 comme code couleur ! **C'est joli d'abord comme couleur le violet…** _J'aurais dit indigo moi._ Ou#585077. **Bref ! Même si ça peut sembler étrange comme couleur, ça lui va très bien au teint** ) _(Vous croyez que c'est pour s'harmoniser avec les yeux d'Hijikata-sensei ?_ …Quoi ? _Nan, oubliez_ )  
**Puisqu'on parle d'yeux, #7390C8 est visiblement le code couleur correspondant à un joli bleu limpide très joli.** (Ça fait beaucoup de « joli » dans une seule phrase… **Oui, c'est le principe** )

-Particularités à noter : Bon bah déjà il est gaucher et il en est fier, il y a de fortes chances pour que vous remarquiez ce détail assez rapidement donc autant le signaler tout de suite. _(Après, ça ne change rien aux cours en eux-mêmes donc cette information n'est pas non plus primordiale… sauf s'il y a parmi vous des fétichistes des gauchers évidemment._ On se demande qui pourrait bien rentrer dans cette catégorie… **Oh ça va le caillou !** _Tiens, ça faisait longtemps)  
_ Dites... j'ai un doute soudainement… est-ce que lui aussi souffre des fautes de raccords des coloristes ? _…Pardon ?_ Est-ce que lui aussi a les cheveux et les yeux qui changent de code couleur pour devenir #FEF6E3 et #FF1B16 ? Je ne me souviens plus. **Mais laisse-le faire ce qu'il veut avec ses cheveux enfin ! En plus les coloristes n'y sont pour rien !** Et sinon, ma réponse ? **Euh… vice-présidente, c'est ton domaine ça les renseignements non ?** _Mais qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi ?_ … **…** _Bah quoi, j'y peux rien s'il cultive les mystères comme d'autre les radis !_ Bon, tant pis, on va dire que tout est possible avec lui et qu'on vous expliquera tout cela plus tard. La suite !

-Opinion générale : Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces cheveux violets franchement ? _(On a dit « générale » l'opinion je te rappelle)_ Bon. Il semblerait que certaines personnes le trouvent plutôt beau malgré l'étrangeté de ses cheveux **(qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre tout de même !)** mais franchement, est-ce que ça le tuerait un sourire de temps à autres ?

.

2\. Déroulement plus ou moins typique d'un cours

-Officiellement, Saito-sensei est le professeur de langues de l'université mais vous n'étudierez avec lui que le vocabulaire lié aux arts martiaux. _Et au tofu_. **(Que voulez-vous, lui aussi est un passionné)** A la fin de l'année, vous pourrez ainsi parler de la voie du guerrier dans une dizaine de langues environ et apprendre à vos amis étrangers mille et une façons de cuisiner le tofu. En revanche, pour commander un café, débrouillez-vous par vous-mêmes. ( _Sauf si vous voulez du café au tofu, on y revient toujours)._

-Tant qu'on est dans les passions, notez que Saito-sensei semble également vouer une profonde affection aux fleurs de cerisiers. **(Eh oui, c'est un grand romantique dans l'âme, qui l'eût cru ?** ) _Notez cependant que cette passion est partagée par de très nombreux professeurs. Parmi les exemples les plus emblématiques, nous pouvons citer notre bien-aimé professeur principal ainsi que notre cher professeur de mathématiques._ **(Au fait, je vous ai dit que j'avais récemment acheté un gel douche à la senteur de cerisier ?** _Quoi ?_ Quoi ? **Vous avez raison, ce n'est pas le sujet.)** (3)  
_Ainsi, Hijikata-sensei arrêtera régulièrement son cours en pleine lecture d'un poème pour contempler avec un air béat les pétales de cerisier par la fenêtre_ (le printemps est une très mauvaise saison pour les cours de lettres. Plaignez-vous à la direction qui a planté ces cerisiers alors que personne n'avait rien demandé). _Okita-sensei, lui, préférera vous faire subitement un long discours sur la beauté fascinante de ces fleurs si fragiles et éphémères à la couleur évoquant le sang avant de vous sourire de son plus beau sourire de sadique et se comparer lui-même à ladite fleur._ (Oui, il se prend pour une fleur sanglante, ne faites pas attention. **Il est si chou dans ces moments-là après tout.** C'est marrant, j'aurais pas employé le même adjectif. Bref, arrêtons-là les digressions). (4)  
Pour revenir aux cours de Saito-sensei, il lui arrivera de se perdre dans des considérations philosophiques et existentielles à la vue des cerisiers en fleurs, même si personne n'a jamais véritablement compris le rapport entre les deux.

-Il convient néanmoins de lui rendre justice : Saito-sensei est un excellent pédagogue qui sait rendre ses cours agréables, contrairement à beaucoup d'autres. **(En même temps, avec sa voix, il part avantagé… Pas que je m'en plaigne !** Digressions…) Il est ainsi difficile de ne pas l'apprécier malgré ses défauts (notamment capillaires) et vous constaterez rapidement qu'il est un des professeurs les plus apprécié de cette université. **(Je suis intimement convaincue que tout le monde, étudiants comme professeurs, a un crush sur lui.** _D'après mes sources… y a des chances oui._ Le pire, c'est que je ne peux même pas vous contredire.) (5)

.

3\. Et concrètement aux examens ?

-Malheureusement, un enseignant parfait n'existe pas ( _surtout ici…_ ) et vous pourrez rapidement constater que les défauts de Saito-sensei ne se limitent pas à sa couleur de cheveux _(tu sais que ça en devient franchement étrange comme fixation ?_ ) et son amour douteux pour le tofu. En effet, il arrive régulièrement à Saito-sensei d'être légèrement en… décalage avec notre monde et ses réalités ( _j'avoue que ramener un paon en classe, c'était quand même assez bizarre comme idée_ ). (6)

-Ce qui se révélera particulièrement gênant lors des examens pendant lesquels le sujet n'aura probablement rien à voir avec ce qui a été vu en cours. _(C'est toi qui était tombée sur un énoncé entièrement en chinois alors que vous aviez passé six mois à faire du russe ?_ À ton avis ? **C'est vrai qu'en général, quand y a une tuile, elle est pour toi…** ) Du coup, malgré toute votre application dans cette matière, vos chances d'avoir la moyenne sont assez faibles.

- **Mais il est tellement mortifié lorsqu'il s'aperçoit de son erreur qu'on ne peut pas lui en vouloir !** (Ah si, si, on peut, je t'assure.) _Par contre, ne vous attendez pas à une révision des notes une fois que l'erreur lui a été signalée. Révisez plutôt les différences entre le tachi et l'uchigatana, ça sera plus utile._ (7)

.

4\. Points à éviter, points à favoriser :

-Vous vous souvenez peut-être que nous vous avions fortement déconseillé de faire un éloge de notre bien-aimé professeur principal dans vos copies de mathématiques ? Bon. Et bien en cours de langues, lâchez-vous, c'est l'endroit pour. En effet, Saito-sensei semble vouer un véritable culte à Hijikata-sensei ( _adoration par ailleurs partagée par notre cher professeur de biologie)._ Ceci explique la statuette à l'effigie de notre cher professeur de lettres que vous pourrez trouver sur le bureau de Saito-sensei. ( _Note : les gribouillis ornant ladite statuette seraient un rajout d'Okita-sensei, apparemment il a utilisé un feutre indélébile._ )

-Outre cette statuette, vous pourrez d'ailleurs contempler dans sa salle de classe de nombreuses photographies de lapins. Concluez-en ce que vous voulez. **(La mienne de conclusion est toute trouvée.** Je préfère ne pas la connaître). _Il semblerait que cette passion pour les [nom savant des lapins] soit liée de façon mystérieuse à son amitié ( ?) avec la mignonne infirmière._ (C'est quand même incroyable le nombre d'informations imprécises que tu donnes en une seule phrase. _J'y viens, j'y viens_.) Dans tous les cas, ne vous moquez jamais de ces décorations je vous prie. Les professeurs d'histoire et d'arts plastiques s'en occupent déjà suffisamment pour l'ensemble de l'université. **(Les chacals.)**

- _Puisque j'ai évoqué sa relation avec la mignonne infirmière en même temps que le mystère planant autour de celle-ci, j'en profite pour évoquer un autre point les rapprochant tous deux : leur capacité assez incroyable à être de_ _tous_ _les coups. Si une histoire louche et obscure survient, vous pouvez être sûrs qu'il est impliqué d'une façon ou d'une autre._ Le problème est de comprendre en quoi il est impliqué exactement bien sûr. **(Personnellement, j'admire beaucoup cette capacité à être sur tous les fronts !** Merci Mlle Objectivité pour cette intervention inutile.)  
D'où une certaine méfiance à son égard, forcément. Peut-être qu'il vous espionne secrètement pour le compte de notre bien-aimé professeur principal et de notre bienveillant directeur-adjoint par exemple, impossible de savoir.

-Ce mystère soigneusement entretenu par notre cher professeur de langues explique donc en grande partie l'indécision concernant son éventuelle coloration… (comme si ses cheveux n'étaient pas déjà suffisamment étranges comme ça). _Plusieurs personnes affirment l'avoir vu entrer dans une rage folle ayant pour effet ladite coloration suite à une hospitalisation assez grave de notre cher professeur de mathématiques_ (je tiens à faire remarquer que le professeur d'arts plastiques venait lui aussi d'être hospitalisé mais on l'oublie souvent, le pauvre). **Tiens, moi j'avais plutôt entendu dire que c'était une dispute un peu brutale avec Hijikata-sensei au sujet du bienfaiteur de l'université** (M. Aizu) **qui l'aurait conduit à avaler une des fioles toxiques de Sannan-sensei dont cette curieuse pigmentation est un effet secondaire.** _On raconte pas aussi que les professeurs de l'université_ Onis _avaient joué un rôle dans toute cette histoire ? Le professeur de civilisations antiques notamment…_ Oui alors moi je tiens à préciser que je n'ai jamais entendu une quelconque source fiable confirmer un seul de ces événements et qu'aux dernières nouvelles, Saito-sensei se porte comme un charme. _Bref, le mystère reste entier.  
_ Tout cela pour dire qu'avec Saito-sensei, il vaut mieux être prêt à tout et ne pas s'attendre à des informations exactes et vérifiables, d'autant plus que son inexpressivité constante en fait un champion de bluff. (8)

 _-_ _Ce qui est sûr, c'est que la vie de Saito-sensei est remplie de mystères et de conflits regrettables et regrettés (_ surtout par lui _). On raconte même qu'il aurait été renvoyé de son ancienne université pour une histoire assez sordide. Si un jour vous apprenez quoique ce soit de fiable et certain à son sujet, soyez gentils, dites-le-nous !_

.

.

Conclusion :

Un excellent pédagogue, réussissant étrangement à être à la fois inexpressif et appréciable, capable de constituer un véritable modèle **(dans tous les sens du terme** ) en même temps que capable des erreurs de conduite les plus douteuses. Il vous faudra sans doute quelques temps avant d'arriver à le cerner convenablement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La blague de l'expresso n'est pas de moi (il me semble l'avoir vue sur tumblr formulée à peu près comme ça: "I'm so small and bitter, I'm like a human espresso") mais je trouvais marrant de la réutiliser pour Saito.
> 
> 1 : Saito-kyun: Kyun est une abréviation japonaise utilisée généralement comme interjection à la vue de quelque chose de super-mignon-adorable (avec l'exemple fameux de « Moe moe, kyun! »). Or, dans les bonus d'Hakumyu Live, on peut voir Kondo choisir comme résolution (pour le thème quelque chose de l'année dernière sur lequel réfléchir) « Saito-kyun » avant d'expliquer que, sous le coup de l'émotion, il avait malencontreusement appelé Saito ainsi à son retour de la faction d'Itou (ce à quoi Saito répond juste « Commandant… c'était très gênant. ») et Kondo prend donc comme résolution de travailler son élocution (merci Imata Taira). BREF. Cette histoire m'a beaucoup trop fait rire et Saito-kyun est donc devenu un surnom officiel pour moi, cherchez pas.  
> (Les kakizome sont fantastiques par ailleurs mais je digresse)
> 
> 2 : Plusieurs choses ici :  
> \- historiquement, Saito Hajime était quelqu'un de grand. (173 cm d'après les estimations, ce qui est très grand pour l'époque) Et en plus de cela, il avait généralement l'air plus grand qu'il ne l'était. Personnellement, cette différence faite par Hakuouki m'amuse beaucoup donc voilà, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de caser une allusion.  
> \- que vient faire Souji dans l'histoire ? Là c'est juste une référence un peu obscure à un échange de regard absolument magique dans l'Okita-hen d'Hakumyu. (Merci Hirose Daisuke).
> 
> 3 : QUEENGURAKO JE T'AIME  
> Pour les autres... je m'excuse platement de la private joke mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher... (le malheur des idées sous la douche)
> 
> 4 : Hakumyu, encore. Je ne sais plus à quel point Souji parle des cerisiers dans le jeu ou l'anime mais cette comparaison est le refrain de sa chanson-thème (« Paint it blood »), chanson ultra-cool donc à réutiliser.
> 
> 5 : Saito est une héroïne otome qui s'ignore. (Pratiquement tout le monde peut être casé avec lui, c'est scientifiquement prouvé). Et même sans partir dans des considérations shippesques, reconnaissons que Saito est apprécié par tout le monde. Et qu'il fait partie des personnages les plus populaires dans le fandom.
> 
> 6 : Saito peut être shippé avec tout le monde. Y compris les oiseaux. (Je ne désespère pas d'avoir un jour un contexte pour ce CG fabuleux de Saito stupéfait devant un paon scintillant).
> 
> (Il faut que j'arrête d'aller sur tumblr en fait)
> 
> 7 : tachi et uchigatana : sabres japonais. Le tachi est principalement une arme de cavalerie, l'uchigatana est un sabre à une main. (Je ne vais pas trop m'étaler là-dessus mais voilà, sachez qu'il n'y a pas que le katana comme sabre (merci Touken Ranbu) D'ailleurs, Hijikata et Souji avaient des uchigatana, les autres je sais pas, j'ai pas encore fait les recherches) (breeeeef) (…oui je suis un peu une nerd moi aussi quand on parle épées herm)
> 
> 8 : Selon l'anime, Saito ne boit pas l'ochimizu (ou on ne le voit pas). Selon le film, si. Selon la route d'Hijikata, aussi. Et sa propre route. Les autres, who knows ? Hakumyu ? Ça dépend des routes aussi. Et le moment et raisons de prise de l'ochimizu (quand ça arrive) diffèrent évidemment selon les versions. Donc bon, j'ai joué la carte des rumeurs dans tous les sens.
> 
> (Bon et puis tant que je suis à détailler chaque blague obscure, les gribouillis sur la statuette sont un hommage à Otogisoushi) (meilleur anime ever)
> 
> Voilà, je crois que tout est à peu près expliqué, il faut vraiment que je mette des freins à mon humour douteux parfois. (Je m'excuse aussi d'à quel point ce chapitre part dans tous les sens, si ça peut vous rassurez, sachez que j'ai fait beaucoup de coupes par rapport à ma première version)
> 
>  
> 
> Merci d'avoir pris la peine de lire ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous aura fait sourire malgré tout!  
> Toutes remarques, commentaires, suggestions... sont les bienvenus! :)
> 
> (On se retrouve bientôt *croise les doigts* pour un chapitre consacré à Inoue!)


	7. La force tranquille

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde!
> 
> Désolé pour le temps d'attente, j'ai eu des semaines quelque peu chargées et un projet qui me tient beaucoup à coeur à boucler. Maintenant que c'est chose faite, je compte bien me consacrer à cette fic pour le reste du mois! :)  
> Sans plus attendre, je vous présente donc le chapitre tant attendu sur Gen, bonne lecture!

**CONSIGNES DE SECURITE**

Ci-joint : Quelques notes concernant le corps enseignant de l'université du _Shinsengumi_.

Le présent formulaire a été rédigé par les membres du Conseil des Elèves, plus précisément par la secrétaire, avec l'aimable contribution **de la présidente** et _de la vice-présidente_. Nous espérons que les renseignements fournis vous permettront d'aborder en toute sérénité votre scolarité dans notre splendide université.

CV précédemment étudiés :

-Hijikata Toshizo, professeur de littérature et bien-aimé professeur principal  
-Sannan Keisuke, professeur de physique-chimie  
-Itou Kashitaro, professeur de théâtre  
-Okita Souji, professeur de mathématiques  
-Nagakura Shinpachi, professeur d'histoire-géographie  
-Saito Hajime, professeur de langues

**.**

**La force tranquille**

**.**

A) M. T. I. :

-Nom : Inoue Genzaburo

-Surnoms : la boniche ( _surnom qui fut fort aimablement octroyé par les professeurs de l'université_ Onis. **Ils sont jaloux parce qu'ils n'ont personne lui arrivant à la cheville !** Oh, tu sais, leur professeur de philosophie ne s'en sort pas si mal…), l'aïeul (surnom affectif donné par le reste du corps enseignant. **J'insiste sur le « affectif »** ), l'homme invisible (du point de vue de la direction très certainement).

-Matière : Musicologie ( **et on ne fait même pas de flûte ! Je tiens à souligner ce fait miraculeux !** )

-Anecdote : _On raconte qu'Inoue-sensei n'aurait pas toujours eu le crâne dégarni et qu'une unique photographie de cette époque oubliée circulerait dans de rares cercles d'initiés…_ (pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne l'a pas cette photographie ? _Malheureusement, il_ _faut pouvoir témoigner d'une certaine ancienneté…_ **Je suis sur le coup depuis quelques années maintenant, je ne perds pas espoir de pouvoir y accéder un jour** ).

-En une phrase : Inoue-sensei est un peu ce personnage au début des jeux vidéos qui vous donne toutes les explications nécessaires sur le fonctionnement du jeu, le but de votre quête, la gestion des items etc. Une sorte de tutoriel vivant quoi.

.

.

B) Détails biographiques :

1\. Comment le reconnaître dans un couloir ?

-Taille : 162 cm environ ( _Attendez-vous à beaucoup d'approximations, nous manquons cruellement d'informations à son sujet…_ )

-Code couleur : #252526 et #9F795A. Ou un truc dans le genre en tout cas.  
 **Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que ses cheveux ne sont pas blancs ni ses yeux rouges… C'est déjà ça !**

-Particularités à noter :#FDEECF est un code couleur qui vous sera sans doute plus utile que celui de ses cheveux. ( _Pitié, dis-moi que tu n'as pas cherché le code correspondant à son crâne_. Bah… _OK, c'est flippant_ ). Inoue-sensei semble avoir été victime d'une calvitie très précoce et très prononcée et présente donc en conséquence un crâne en majorité dégarni. _Du coup, forcément, il reste assez insensible à la mode de l'été…_

-Opinion générale : Déjà on va essayer de se souvenir de sa tête… **Il a un visage qui attire la sympathie !** Voilà...

.

2\. Déroulement plus ou moins typique d'un cours

-C'est bien simple : les cours de musique seront votre moment de détente et bien-être de la semaine. Profitez-en, c'est rare dans cette université. **Il faut dire qu'Inoue-sensei prend le bonheur de ses élèves très à cœur et depuis plusieurs années maintenant, fait cours tout en servant du thé vert et des brioches.** _Tout de suite, vous regrettez moins de vous être inscrits chez nous hein ?_ (Je tiens à faire remarquer que ça n'est pas la fonction d'origine du cours de musicologie. **Peut-être, mais ça fait du bien.** )

- **Au bout de quelques mois, vous allez vous découvrir une passion inattendue pour la musicologie, simplement pour profiter un peu plus de sa présence rassurante, nos experts sont formels.** (Euh, quels experts ? _Chut, laisse-la dans son délire, ça lui fait plaisir_.)

-Malheureusement, comme le degré d'attention accordé aux professeurs semble inversement proportionnel à leurs efforts pour rendre leurs cours agréables ( _je n'avais jamais fait attention à ça mais maintenant que tu le dis…_ ), Inoue-sensei semble être un éternel oublié, des élèves comme des professeurs ( **tant d'ingratitude me fend le cœur !** ).

-Pour ne rien vous cacher, il arrive même assez fréquemment que la direction oublie jusqu'à l'existence d'un cours de musicologie dans vos emplois du temps, ce qui peut se révéler assez gênant. _En même temps, vu le taux d'absentéisme à ses cours_ ( **comment autant d'élèves peuvent-ils oublier ces instants bénis de collation et relaxation ?** ), _c'est parfois à se demander si ça vaut vraiment la peine de maintenir cette matière._ ( **Vous êtes invités dès maintenant à nous rejoindre dans la lutte pour la défense du thé et des brioches du jeudi matin. Les tracts seront sur votre droite en sortant. Servez-vous généreusement.** Oui enfin pas trop quand même, sinon on n'aura plus de budget pour la fin de ce formulaire.)

-Le fait que les membres de l'université _Onis_ lui aient conféré le doux sobriquet de « boniche » n'a malheureusement pas aidé à changer cet état de fait, bien au contraire et une bonne partie de l'établissement le prend donc pour un membre du personnel. _En même temps, s'il n'insistait pas autant pour servir du thé aux autres professeurs à tout bout de champ, y compris pendant leur cours, on n'en serait peut-être pas là._ **(Quelle tristesse de voir ainsi un professeur être victime de sa propre gentillesse.)**

.

3\. Et concrètement aux examens ?

- **Enfin un sujet de joie dans cette catégorie : avec Inoue-sensei, il est possible d'aspirer à la moyenne !** (Formulé comme ça, je trouve plutôt ça déprimant moi… **Oui mais toi, tu vois toujours tout en noir de toute façon.** Et toi pas assez, ça équilibre. _Dites, on peut revenir au sujet ?_ )

-Inoue-sensei est exigeant et réprimande la moindre erreur ( **ce n'est que justice !** ) mais au moins, il interroge sur le contenu de son cours. Ça semble anodin dit comme ça mais ici, c'est déjà beaucoup. ( _Tu vas pas encore ramener cette histoire d'énoncé en chinois sur le tapis ?_ )

 **-** Il nous faut tout de même mentionner un inconvénient : si la direction parvient à oublier l'existence d'un cours de musicologie, elle oublie logiquement tout aussi facilement les notes et examens qui y sont liés. Tous vos efforts dans cette matière n'auront donc absolument aucune incidence sur le reste de votre scolarité. ( _Ce qui explique aussi le fort taux d'absentéisme…_ )

.

4. Points à éviter, points à favoriser :

-Comme vous l'aurez sans doute compris, Inoue-sensei est un modèle de calme, de patience et de pédagogie. _C'est un peu comme le vieil oncle_ ( **il n'est pas si vieux que ça dites !** ) _que l'on va voir en cas de problème et qui vous accueillera avec thé, gâteaux et confiseries tout en vous prodiguant de super conseils._ Si jamais vous êtes un jour déprimés à cause des autres professeurs (ce qui risque d'arriver souvent), n'hésitez surtout pas à aller le voir. Vous retrouverez instantanément le sourire et un peu d'amour-propre, ce qui n'est jamais négligeable dans cette université _(elle parle d'expérience_ ).

-Ceci dit, à part vous retrouver un peu d'estime personnelle, aller le voir en cas de problème ne vous avancera pas énormément. ( _Déjà parce qu'il faut penser à aller le voir !_ **D'où l'importance de vous servir en tracts à la sortie, ça sert aussi de pense-bête**.) Ensuite parce que même s'il vous prêtera une oreille attentive, on touche à la limite de son pouvoir d'intervention. ( **En même temps, essayez d'intervenir quand tout le monde vous oublie ou que l'on ne se souvient de vous que comme de l'homme à la théière !** CQFD)

- _Heureusement, tout espoir n'est pas perdu !_ (Ah bon ?) _En effet, Inoue-sensei est le doyen de notre université et en tant que tel, possède de très forts liens avec beaucoup des professeurs. Ainsi, si vous êtes sages, que personne ne rôde aux alentours et qu'il est de bonne humeur, il lui arrivera de vous raconter des anecdotes croustillantes sur la jeunesse de ceux-ci et même sur celle de notre bienveillant directeur-adjoint !_ **Alors un conseil, chouchoutez-le, il en vaut largement la peine !** _(Au passage, si vous pouviez ensuite venir partager avec nous lesdites anecdotes, nous vous en serions très reconnaissantes._ )

-C'est d'ailleurs en raison de ce profond respect et cette ancienne amitié que notre bien-aimé professeur principal a manqué de peu éborgner le professeur de civilisations antiques de l'université _Onis_ lors d'un conflit mémorable ( **toujours se méfier des recueils de poésie** ). En effet, Inoue-sensei s'est retrouvé, bien malgré lui, au cœur et même à l'origine d'un des événements les plus marquants de l'histoire de notre université ( **qui l'eût cru ?** ).

- _Personne ne sait exactement ce qu'il s'est passé mais l'instant d'avant, Inoue-sensei et la mignonne petite infirmière discutaient tranquillement ensemble, l'instant d'après, notre cher professeur de musicologie était envoyé à l'hôpital de toute urgence, accompagné du professeur de biologie, tous deux étant dans un état critique, tandis que les cheveux d'Hijikata-sensei avaient blanchis prématurément et que le professeur_ Oni _surgit d'on ne sait où menaçait de l'assommer avec son dictionnaire de sanskrit en représailles pour le recueil de poésie, nécessitant tout l'art de persuasion de son collègue professeur de philosophie pour le ramener à la raison.  
_ (C'est marrant, ce paragraphe me rappelle le commentaire d'Hijikata-sensei sur une de mes copies… _Hein ?_ « Quand on ne s'appelle pas Proust mademoiselle, on fait des phrases courtes ! » **Quel verbe ! Quelle sagesse !** _Bandes de rabat-joie_.)

-Pour celles et ceux qui s'inquiéteraient au sujet de l'infirmière, rassurez-vous, il ne lui est rien arrivé, comme toujours : au cœur du conflit mais indemne. ( **Cette fille est incroyable**.)

-Heureusement, notre cher professeur de musicologie s'est rapidement remis et les séances de bien-être…pardon, musicologie, du jeudi matin ont pu reprendre. ( _Il s'est même si bien remis qu'on l'oublie presque toujours dans les victimes de cette noire journée, rendez-vous compte !_ )

.

.

Conclusion :

Le professeur idéal, pour peu que l'on fasse l'effort de se souvenir de lui. Ce qui n'est pas gagné.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #plusd'amouretdereconnaissancepourGen2k16
> 
> -Fun fact : Gen n'est en fait pas si vieux (bon, pour l'époque, si) et il a même un an de moins que Shimada.
> 
> -Je crois que l'idée de le mettre en professeur de musique est de mon petit frère, il faut dire que je peinais à peu à lui trouver une matière appropriée.
> 
> -Merci à Alley Cat Sunflower pour l'idée de Gen en personnage-tutoriel (idée issue d'un crossover avec Pokémon sur son tumblr shenanigumi) (je suis amoureuse de cette idée par ailleurs)
> 
> -L'appréciation d'Hijikata sur Proust n'est pas de moi : une de mes professeurs d'anglais nous a un jour rapporté avoir eu droit à ce commentaire par un de ses profs à elle. Conseil à retenir donc : les longues phrases ne sont pas appréciées en dissertation.
> 
> -Ce chapitre est très court désolé : je n'avais malheureusement que peu d'idées à l'origine et le fandom ne donne pas beaucoup d'informations à exploiter… Disons que j'ai fait de mon mieux, j'espère qu'il vous aura quand même plu! :)
> 
> .
> 
> Merci d'avoir lu, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques/commentaires/suggestions...  
> A la prochaine pour un chapitre consacré à Heisuke :D
> 
> PS: Nouvelle annonce du siècle (après la sortie d'Hakuouki Shinkai en anglais au dernier chapitre ohoh), LES FILMS HAKUOUKI ONT ETE OFFICIELLEMENT TRADUITS EN FRANÇAIS (VF ET VOSTFR) ET VOUS POUVEZ LES TROUVER SUR AMAZON, A LA FNAC ETC. (je sais pas si la réduction de la Fnac est encore à l'ordre du jour mais si oui, foncez!) Les films sont d'une excellente qualité graphique (meilleure que celle de l'anime), vous les trouvez en DVD et blue-ray avec en plus des carnets d'informations très intéressants et la traduction est bonne (et le doublage bien meilleur que l'anglais).  
> Bref, si vous le pouvez, je vous en supplie, achetez les films, ils en valent le coup et il faut que la communauté française d'Hakuouki fasse un peu de bruit si l'on veut avoir d'autres traductions officielles :)
> 
> (Les titres sont Danse sauvage à Kyoto et Le firmament des samouraïs)


	8. Le fonceur flamboyant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour/Bonsoir/Etc. à tous! Me revoilà enfin avec le chapitre tant attendu consacré à Heisuke!  
> Bonne lecture :)

**CONSIGNES DE SECURITE**

Ci-joint : Quelques notes concernant le corps enseignant de l'université du _Shinsengumi_.

Le présent formulaire a été rédigé par les membres du Conseil des Elèves, plus précisément par la secrétaire, avec l'aimable contribution **de la présidente** et _de la vice-présidente_. Nous espérons que les renseignements fournis vous permettront d'aborder en toute sérénité votre scolarité dans notre splendide université.

CV précédemment étudiés :

-Hijikata Toshizo, professeur de littérature et bien-aimé professeur principal  
-Sannan Keisuke, professeur de physique-chimie  
-Itou Kashitaro, professeur de théâtre  
-Okita Souji, professeur de mathématiques  
-Nagakura Shinpachi, professeur d'histoire-géographie  
-Saito Hajime, professeur de langues  
-Inoue Genzaburo, professeur de musicologie

**.**

**Le fonceur flamboyant**

**.**

A) M. T. I. :

-Nom : Todo Heisuke

-Surnoms : Monsieur Tête Brûlée ( _par les professeurs d'histoire et d'EPS_ ), Sunshiiiiiiiiiiine ( _par quelques élèves groupies dont les noms ne seront pas cités ici._ Je pense que tout le monde avait compris de toute façon. **Même moi je me suis reconnue…** ), Ressort à roulettes (non, ne cherchez pas pour celui-là)

-Matière : **Calligraphie.** _Arts plastiques._ Gribouillages. Les avis divergent.

-Anecdote : _Todo-sensei est le plus jeune professeur de notre université_ et ça se voit. **Son enthousiasme et sa joie de vivre sont un bienfait pour l'humanité et un ajout non négligeable à notre corps professoral.**

-En une phrase : **Un sourire qui alimente à lui seul l'université entière en électricité** **et** **le groupe électrogène de rechange.** (Que quelqu'un lui enlève le stylo, par pitié…)

.

.

B) Détails biographiques :

1\. Comment le reconnaître dans un couloir ?

-Taille : 160 cm ( _Il compense sa petite taille par tellement d'énergie qu'on ne s'en aperçoit plus)_

-Code couleur : #6A5F4D et… euh… #8094A9 ? #73957C ? #5E6868 ? Le mystère reste entier… (c'est pénible ces gens dont la couleur d'yeux change selon la luminosité !)  
 _(On n'a pas de traduction cette fois-ci ?_ Nan, je lui ai confisqué le stylo. _Bof, tout ça manque de charme je trouve._ N'essaye même pas !)

 _Des cheveux d'un châtain soyeux à vous éblouir même les jours de pluie et de magnifiques yeux bleus…verts… gris… euh… de magnifiques yeux à la couleur aussi changeante que le ciel dans lesquels vous pouvez voir briller le rayon de soleil qu'est ce professeur._ (Je te déteste)

-Particularités à noter : _Détient probablement le record de la plus longue queue de cheval et en est fier._ **Applaudissons !** ( _Tiens, tu lui as rendu le stylo ?_ Bah oui. Comme tu t'y mets aussi de toute façon, autant lui faire plaisir et la laisser s'exprimer…)  
Également adepte de la coupe d'été **(qui lui donne un air de chaton et le rend donc encore plus mignon. Qui eut cru cela possible ?** ) et de la coloration étrange et permanente (#FEF6E3 et FFABA6) _(tu sais, tu n'es pas obligée de les rappeler à chaque fois…_ J'ai bien le droit de m'exprimer moi aussi !) affectant certains professeurs. Attention ceci dit, c'est un sujet sensible.

-Opinion générale : **si vous cherchez « solaire » dans le dictionnaire, il n'y a pas de description, juste sa photo.**

.

2\. Déroulement plus ou moins typique d'un cours

-Comme nous l'avons signalé plus tôt, Todo-sensei est notre plus jeune professeur et le plus enthousiaste. Vous êtes donc assurés avec lui d'avoir des cours vivants et dynamiques. _Mais peut-être même un peu trop parfois…_ J'allais le dire. ( **Rabat-joie** )

-En raison de ce dynamisme perpétuel, ses cours seront un éternel spectacle vivant et vous pouvez être sûrs qu'il se passera quelque chose d'inattendu, pour le meilleur et pour le pire. ( _La plupart du temps pour le malheur de notre cher professeur d'ailleurs, comme cette fois où il avait amené des canards pour servir de modèles à la leçon de croquis du jour et que lesdits canards ont malencontreusement attaqué Hijikata-sensei…_ **Moment d'anthologie !** )

-L'attraction principale durant ses cours seront ses fréquentes disputes et altercations avec le jeune stagiaire de l'université. En effet, celui-ci semble posséder une affinité particulière pour l'art et traîne donc fréquemment du côté des classes de Todo-sensei. En revanche, malgré toute l'amitié qu'ils ont l'un pour l'autre, la majorité de leurs échanges se fait par cris et tirages de cheveux. ( _Oui, ils sont tous les deux adultes et responsables, pourquoi ?_ **C'est très amusant à regarder, je vous assure ! Surtout en sortant de cours de langue… ça détend.** Ou file la migraine, au choix.)

-Il faut dire que la technique artistique de Todo-sensei semble se résumer à des tâches d'encre réparties aléatoirement sur une feuille ( **c'est un art comme un autre !** ) ce qui, du point de vue du stagiaire ( _et d'autres personnes ici présentes à la mauvaise foi évidente…_ je ne vais pas relever), est très satisfaisant en maternelle mais pas en université. **Tout le monde a des opinions divergentes sur l'art, c'est bien connu ! Les débats entre Todo-sensei et le jeune stagiaire nous permettent de nous familiariser avec des genres différents et les querelles artistiques qui ont pu les opposer !** (Ne m'accusez plus jamais de mauvaise foi après ça, s'il-vous-plaît…)

- _En cas de dispute, n'intervenez pas, contentez-vous de les laisser se crêper le chignon (littéralement parfois), c'est bien plus amusant !_

-Il vous arrivera également de croiser Todo-sensei lors de vos cours d'histoire ou de sport. En effet, étant un grand ami des professeurs enseignant ces deux disciplines ( _souvenez-vous des surnoms attribués à l'ensemble de nos professeurs)_ , il se trouvera fréquemment en leur compagnie. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire, encore une fois. _Lorsque ces trois-là sont réunis, attendez-vous à tout, leur capacité à provoquer des catastrophes inattendues étant assez incroyable._ **Ça pimente la vie de l'université !**

-Malheureusement pour Todo-sensei, il est plus fréquent que nos chers professeurs d'histoire et d'EPS, en adultes matures et responsables, laissent leur infortuné et bien trop innocent collègue assumer toutes les conséquences de ladite catastrophe. Ainsi, celui-ci se trouve bien malgré lui être la victime fétiche des foudres d'Hijikata-sensei ( _vous vous souvenez de l'incident des canards ? On murmure que Nagakura-sensei n'y serait pas étranger et qu'il aurait lui-même lâché ces joyeux volatiles dans les couloirs de l'université avant de laisser son ami en assumer seul la responsabilité_ ). **Heureusement, Todo-sensei déborde tellement de joie et d'énergie qu'il ne lui faut pas longtemps pour s'en remettre !** Et passer à la catastrophe suivante…

.

3\. Et concrètement aux examens ?

-Comme vous l'aurez sans doute compris, Todo-sensei ne se caractérise pas par son sérieux et son professionnalisme. **Tu dis ça comme si c'était négatif alors que c'est plutôt très rafraîchissant !** Mais vite handicapant pour les examens…

-En effet, n'ayant pas de programme précis, il sera susceptible de vous interroger sur absolument tout n'importe quoi. Certaines ici pourront faire remarquer que ça fait travailler la culture générale ( **tu m'ôtes les mots de la bouche !** ), le problème c'est que ses cours ne servent du coup absolument à rien… ( **et les travaux pratiques alors ?** Si tu appelles « envoyer des tâches d'encre sur une feuille et regarder ce que ça donne » des travaux pratiques alors oui, je t'accorde ce point-là)

 _-Sans compter que son enthousiasme inaltérable peut être particulièrement éprouvant pour les nerfs, surtout lorsqu'il sautille dans toute la classe en babillant pendant que vous tentez vainement de vous concentrer sur votre calligraphie._ (En même temps, tu n'as qu'à ne pas écouter ce qu'il raconte. _Et comment je fais pour collecter des ragots après hein ?_ )

.

4\. Points à éviter, points à favoriser :

-Comme dit plus haut, Todo-sensei, avec toute son énergie à dépenser, peut être très épuisant. _Surtout si vous sortez de deux heures de sports._ Un conseil en prévision de ses cours : faites un stock de vitamines et mangez des fruits. Le reste est au-delà de nos compétences…

- **Chérissez-le, il le mérite.** En effet, vous constaterez rapidement que Todo-sensei semble posséder un don pour s'attirer les ennuis et se trouve ainsi impliqué dans énormément d'histoires obscures de l'université mais plutôt comme victime ( _surtout lorsque le jeune stagiaire n'est pas là pour servir de bouc émissaire à sa place en fait_ ).

-Il a ainsi été assez profondément marqué par la querelle ayant opposé le professeur de théâtre aux professeurs d'histoires et de sport ( _souvenez-vous, la mise en scène du meurtre de Sakamoto Quelquechose, les représailles, l'implication louche et obscure de la direction et des professeurs_ Onis _…_ ) et dans laquelle il s'est bien malgré lui retrouvé entre les deux camps. ( _Il faut dire que Todo-sensei est sans doute un des seuls professeurs de cette université à ne pas avoir de sentiments hostiles envers Itou-sensei et le voir opposé à ses deux meilleurs amis fut un choc pour lui._ **Pauvre âme charitable… il est bien mal récompensé de toute l'affection qu'il donne !** )

-Il faut dire qu'à cette mésaventure s'est rajoutée une malencontreuse crise de folie subite de notre cher professeur de chimie ( _pour ceux qui auraient oubliés : les courses folles dans les couloirs de l'université, des produits chimiques plein les mains, en criant « ochimizu » ou un truc du genre_ ) qui a achevé de traumatiser complètement notre pauvre professeur d'arts plastique dont les cheveux ont depuis viré au blanc ( **une si belle queue de cheval, s'en est presque un crime !** ), faisant de lui le premier de tous les professeurs à suivre Sannan-sensei dans sa vaste campagne de coloration. ( _Notez : à le suivre plus ou moins de bon gré hein_ ).

- **Ajoutez à cela l'air un peu égaré qu'il arbore depuis sa nouvelle coupe de cheveux lui donnant une tête de chaton et vous comprendrez pourquoi il a aussi été surnommé « l'aimant à câlins »**. (Pardon ? _Ah, je vais l'ajouter à la liste celui-là !_ )

-Bref. Tout ça pour dire que malgré son enthousiasme et sa joie de vivre, Todo-sensei a vécu et vit encore un certain nombre d'épisodes douloureux alors soyez gentils avec lui et chouchoutez-le. Même s'il est parfois éprouvant pour les nerfs, le pauvre en a bien besoin. ( **Faites preuve d'humanité tout simplement** ).

.

.

Conclusion :

Un professeur exubérant, enthousiaste, plein de bonne volonté mais quelque peu martyrisé. Et épuisant.

PS : Ne l'interrogez pas sur ses protèges-coudes et protèges-genoux qui ne sont pas sur ses coudes et ses genoux. C'est un autre sujet sensible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Le titre est un hommage à la VF des films Hakuouki et le fou-rire qu'elle a occasionné. (Même si c'est chouette de faire des traductions sémantiquement correctes (enfin j'en sais rien, je parle pas japonais hein), c'est bien de faire preuve de bon sens aussi parfois. Bref.)
> 
> -Heisuke a une couleur d'yeux différente dans à peu près chaque CG c'est impressionnant. Globalement, le gris reste une constante mais il alterne énormément entre gris-vert et gris-bleu.
> 
> -Une bonne moitié de ce chapitre est inspiré de l'OAV de la saison 1 je pense (notamment pour le fameux épisode des canards) (qui n'a pas fini de revenir sur le tapis eheh). Oui, Heisuke est un peu boulet mais c'est pour ça qu'on l'aime.
> 
> -L'anime n'insiste pas beaucoup dessus mais Ryuunosuke est dessinateur dans l'âme (comme le démontre merveilleusement la route de Saito). J'en parlerais certainement plus en détails dans le chapitre qui lui sera consacré.  
> -Quant à la technique artistique d'Heisuke, elle est inspirée par les fameux Kakizome d'Hakumyu Live et la calligraphie douteuse d'Ikeda Junya (gloire à lui !). Parce que visiblement, Heisuke aime styliser sa calligraphie en ajoutant des tâches partout, même si ça rend le tout illisible.
> 
> -Enfin, pour l'histoire des protèges-coudes et protèges-genoux, remercions la Okita-hen d'Hakumyu et cet échange magique entre Chizuru et Heisuke.
> 
> .
> 
> N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos suggestions/remarques/questions...  
> A bientôt (croisons les doigts) pour le chapitre consacré à Harada! :D


	9. L'inconscient indécent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour/bonsoir tout le monde!
> 
> Je m'excuse sincèrement de poster ce chapitre aussi tard, je ne pensais pas mettre autant de temps. Harada n'est pas le personnage avec lequel je suis le plus à l'aise et à ceci s'est rajouté un blocage général assez conséquent. Je vais être honnête avec vous: je ne suis absolument pas en forme en ce moment (Je dirais bien que je commence à aller mieux mais à chaque fois que je dis ça, mon état empire donc je vais rester prudente) et ça a complètement gelé ma productivité. J'ai dû me forcer du premier jusqu'au dernier mot pour ce chapitre et je pense que ça se ressent un peu malgré tous mes efforts. J'espère tout de même que ça ne se ressent pas trop.
> 
> Sans plus attendre, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)

**CONSIGNES DE SECURITE**

Ci-joint : Quelques notes concernant le corps enseignant de l'université du _Shinsengumi_.

Le présent formulaire a été rédigé par les membres du Conseil des Elèves, plus précisément par la secrétaire, avec l'aimable contribution **de la présidente** et _de la vice-présidente_. Nous espérons que les renseignements fournis vous permettront d'aborder en toute sérénité votre scolarité dans notre splendide université.

CV précédemment étudiés :

-Hijikata Toshizo, professeur de littérature et bien-aimé professeur principal  
-Sannan Keisuke, professeur de physique-chimie  
-Itou Kashitaro, professeur de théâtre  
-Okita Souji, professeur de mathématiques  
-Nagakura Shinpachi, professeur d'histoire-géographie  
-Saito Hajime, professeur de langues  
-Inoue Genzaburo, professeur de musicologie  
-Todo Heisuke, professeur de calligraphie

**.**

**L'inconscient indécent**

**.**

A) M. T. I. :

-Nom : Harada Sanosuke

-Surnoms : Sano ( _par une bonne partie du corps professoral_ ), Sexy-hotman ( _par la majorité des élèves_. Entre nous et non devant lui, évidemment !), Argawazah ( _par son club de fangirls._ Notez qu'il s'agit plus du bruit émis en sa présence par lesdites fangirls que d'un véritable surnom. **Oh ça va le caillou !** Mais ça va continuer encore longtemps cette histoire ?)

-Matière : Éducation Physique et Sportive ( _personnellement, je serais plutôt tentée d'appeler ça « Contemplation de son Physique et Torture Sportive » …_ **Je suis d'accord !** Peut-être mais c'est pas les termes officiels)

-Anecdote : Harada-sensei tente depuis de nombreuses années maintenant de convaincre la direction de l'intérêt d'une « classe de mer », sans grand succès malheureusement. ( **Quel dommage, moi qui ai toujours rêvé de le voir en maillot…** Finalement, ce refus constant de la direction n'est peut-être pas si regrettable… _Remarque, à sa place, je me serais rabattue sur des sorties piscines._ Pas assez glamour) (1)

-En une phrase : **Mesdemoiselles, accrochez-vous à vos culottes.** (Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu viens vraiment d'écrire ça… _Remarque, c'est un détail important_ )

.

.

B) Détails biographiques :

1\. Comment le reconnaître dans un couloir ?

-Taille : 180 cm ( _c'est du coup assez facile de le reconnaître, cherchez celui qui dépasse allègrement le reste des enseignants_. **Et oui, tout est grand chez lui…** Pitié, que quelqu'un la mette dehors ou je démissionne !)

-Code couleur : #79484D et #D9AF67 (et je sens que je vais très vite regretter d'abandonner le stylo pour la suite…)

 **Roux. Mais attention hein, pas un roux terne plus proche de l'argile que d'autre chose, non. Un magnifique roux flamboyant capable de vous éblouir par son seul éclat !** (Ça va les hyperboles ? _Procédé épique, c'est bien connu. Ça permet de pimenter un peu ce formulaire !_ Dont le but d'origine est purement informatif je vous rappelle…En plus je le trouve plus auburn que roux. **Depuis quand tu chipotes ?** )  
 **À sa chevelure de flamme s'ajoutent des yeux à en tomber par terre. Couleur ambre plus précisément. Un peu comme un rayon de soleil à travers un verre de whiskey… Et non, je ne me drogue pas** (…je ne ferais aucun commentaire). **En clair, de très très très beaux yeux. De quoi les contempler pendant des heures s'il n'y avait pas tant d'autres choses à contempler chez lui** (on va s'arrêter là !).

-Particularités à noter : _S'il adopte également la tendance été de la coupe rafraichissante, provoquant des évanouissements parmi les étudiantes chaque année, on ne l'a encore jamais vu céder à la tentation de la coloration._ **Avec les cheveux et les yeux qu'il a, ça serait une honte !** (Ça va, tout le monde a compris, pas la peine de monologuer dessus pendant des heures. _Ôte-moi d'un doute… tu ne serais pas jalouse par hasard ?_ Quoi ? N'importe quoi ! **Remarque, c'est vrai que question cheveux roux terne genre argile…** Rien à voir, les miens sont châtains d'abord ! _Châtain-rouille alors_. C'est pas le sujet !)

-Opinion générale : Objectivement, un des spécimens les plus séduisants de notre université, il faut bien le reconnaître. Après, il faut aimer les roux… ( _ne t'inquiète pas, tu resteras toujours notre caillou rouillé préféré_ )

.

.

2\. Déroulement plus ou moins typique d'un cours

-Avant toutes choses, il nous faut vous informer d'une particularité instaurée par Harada-sensei, laquelle vous permettra par ailleurs de mieux comprendre à quel type de professeur vous aurez affaire. Vous vous souvenez peut-être de ces professeurs qui commencent leur cours en vous faisant remplir une fiche « d'informations ». **Rassurez-vous, pas de ça avec lui !** En effet, Harada-sensei a opté pour une méthode plus informelle et plus… intuitive pour se rapprocher de ses élèves. Il vous sera ainsi demandé d'inventer un « handshake » personnalisé, rituel qui ouvrira chaque cours. ( _Remarque, c'est original comme façon de faire l'appel_. Ça fait surtout perdre un temps fou !) (2)

-Pour ce qui est des cours en eux-mêmes, j'espère pour vous que vous n'êtes pas un homme. _En effet, Harada-sensei est en très grande partie responsable de la surpopulation féminine de notre université_ (étudiante la surpopulation féminine), _aussi bien en raison de son charme dévastateur que de la tendance marquée des élèves de sexe masculin à ne pas survive à ses cours._ **(façon de parler bien sûr ! Il n'y a jamais eu le moindre mort en cours de sport, je vous l'assure !** Officiellement…)

-Autant le préciser tout de suite : techniquement parlant, Harada-sensei est professeur de sports mais en réalité, il vaudrait mieux parler d'athlétisme uniquement ( **je vous dis qu'un jour on l'aura ce semestre piscine !** ). Pour être encore plus précise, Harada-sensei enseigne le lancer de javelot. Exclusivement. ( _Disons qu'il a une passion assez louche pour les trucs longs et pointus...)_

-Maintenant que ce point est éclairci, revenons-en au déroulement des cours. Vous pourrez rapidement constater qu'Harada-sensei est un excellent pédagogue, se souciant constamment du bien-être de ses élèves et accordant une grande attention à chaque étudiant **(quelques arrêts cardiaques peuvent survenir pendant ses cours en raison de cela, soyez prudentes mesdemoiselles** ). Mais la pédagogie ne fait pas tout et malgré tout cela, Harada-sensei semble n'avoir absolument aucune conscience de limites humaines. Ce qui devient vite gênant dans un cours aussi physique que le sien ( _et tous les sous-entendus que cette phrase implique._ Vous êtes désespérantes).

-Outre la difficulté proprement inhumaine des exercices, des irruptions fréquentes de certains professeurs seront susceptibles de venir perturber le déroulement habituel de votre cours de sports. Et non, je ne parle pas de Nagakura-sensei et Todo-sensei ( _étrangement…_ ) mais plutôt du professeur de technologie de l'université _Onis._ En effet, il semblerait que l'aichmophilie prononcée de notre cher professeur de sport ( _le lancer de javelot, rappelez-vous_ ) trouve un écho dans la passion de cet autre professeur pour les objets à propulsion… ( **chacun ses hobbies après tout, qui sommes-nous pour juger ?** oui, surtout toi). _Il convient néanmoins de préciser que leur amitié à tendance à s'exprimer de façon plutôt… musclée_. Gardez donc toujours à l'esprit que si le professeur de technologie _Onis_ intervient lors de votre cours, c'est probablement pour démarrer un combat. Continuez vos exercices et faites comme si tout était normal, c'est plus sûr.

.

3\. Et concrètement aux examens ?

-Harada-sensei est peut-être un professeur sympathique mais ça ne l'empêchera pas de vous mettre une tôle monumentale à l'examen ( _à moins que vous ne soyez champion du monde de lancer de javelot bien sûr, dans ce cas-là, je suppose que vous avez une chance d'atteindre la moyenne._ ). **Harada-sensei est un professeur sévère mais juste, qui note ses élèves selon les critères qu'il juge appropriés, sans pour autant chercher à rabaisser qui que ce soit, comme le prouve la sympathie qu'il accorde à chacun. Personnellement, je trouve ça admirable.** ( _Ah bah c'est sûr que comparé à Okita-sensei qui saque juste pour le plaisir…_ Nan mais évidemment, présenté comme ça...)

-Je disais donc : vos chances d'obtenir une note potable dans cette matière avoisinent, malgré tous vos efforts, le zéro absolu il n'y a pas grand-chose que vous puissiez faire pour y remédier. **Heureusement, son physique parfait et parfaitement indécent suffit à vous faire oublier ladite tôle.** _Surtout lorsqu'il vous assure avec son plus beau sourire et sa voix chaude que ça n'est pas une fatalité et qu'il fera tout son possible pour vous aider à la rattraper._ En doublant vos heures de sports afin de repasser l'examen. _Certes._ **Mais le geste y est.**

-Je dirais bien qu'au moins ça vous donne droit à des cours particuliers avec lui mais comme il propose cette solution à tous les élèves en difficulté ( _ceci est un pléonasme_ ), ça serait vous induire en erreur.

.

4\. Points à éviter, points à favoriser :

-Nous avons prévenu en début de deuxième partie ces messieurs des risques encourus. _En revanche mesdemoiselles, rassurez-vous : Harada-sensei est resté très vieille école et se trouve ainsi facilement attendri par quelques larmes, vous donnant une chance d'échapper à cette torture_ (de toute façon, pour l'examen, vous avez pu voir que c'était foutu d'avance donc usez de cette technique sans le moindre remords).

-Messieurs, par contre, on ne peut vraiment rien pour vous, désolé. « Un homme ne cherche pas d'excuses » (dixit) donc taisez-vous et souffrez.

-Dernier conseil : ne vous opposez pas à lui. Déjà parce que ça ne sert à rien et surtout parce que c'est dangereux. Je sais qu'à première vue et en dépit de la matière enseignée, Harada-sensei semble être quelqu'un de sensé, équilibré et pacifique. ( _Pauvres âmes innocentes…_ ) **Ça reste relativement vrai.** Relativement. _J'explique : vous vous souvenez peut-être de la mauvaise blague au sujet de Sakamoto Truc que lui a fait subir Itou-sensei ? Bien. Ce que je n'avais pas eu le temps de vous préciser pour une stupide histoire de restrictions budgétaires_ (qui est toujours d'actualité donc abrège) _c'est qu'en guise de représailles, Harada-sensei l'a envoyé à l'hôpital pour un_ _très_ _long moment_ (avec l'aide de Nagakura-sensei). Pour les non-convaincus, rappelez-vous aussi des bases de son amitié avec le professeur de technologies. Ça laisse songeur….

- **Si vous voulez prendre des cours de self-defense, vous saurez à qui demander !** (…C'est quoi ton secret pour toujours tout voir de façon positive ? _Je pense qu'elle a le même régime alimentaire que Todo-sensei_.)

.

.

Conclusion :

Remercions la direction d'avoir accueilli un tel professeur parmi nous, mêlant plaisir pour les yeux et souci sincère pour les élèves. Votre seule difficulté avec lui sera de survivre à ses cours. Surtout si vous êtes un homme.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 : Harada déclare à Hijikata dans un drama CD (dont vous pouvez la traduction en anglais sur le tumblr cyantranslations (il s'agit de la piste 6 (The End of Summer) du CD Hijikata Biyori)) vouloir aller à la mer un jour. Ce qu'il fera dans un des bonus du jeu en partant vivre à l'étranger avec Chizuru. Bref. Harada aime la mer. (En plus si mes souvenirs sont bons, il vient d'une région au bord de l'eau) Dommage que la direction soit si peu conciliante.
> 
> 2 : Je remercie Mikipeach de m'avoir montré cette vidéo d'un prof ayant institué ce rituel du handshake avec ses élèves et de m'avoir suivi dans l'idée d'en faire un headcanon sur Harada. (Comment ce prof arrive à retenir tous ces handshakes, à avoir encore des mains à la fin ET à avoir le temps de faire cours, c'est un mystère. Mais c'est beau)
> 
> Je m'excuse sincèrement de ne pas avoir fait plus long, Harada mériterait probablement mieux (et il y a encore tant à dire sur lui (comme sur beaucoup d'autres professeurs certes)) mais j'en suis actuellement incapable, désolé. Si vous avez des suggestions, n'hésitez donc pas à les partager et je les intégrerais peut-être à mon chapitre bonus ou à une réécriture de ce chapitre !
> 
> J'espère qu'il vous aura fait sourire malgré tout et à la prochaine pour un chapitre consacré à Yamazaki ! :)


	10. Le ninja chevaleresque

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour tout le monde! J'allais dire "Me revoilà déjà" mais en fait je viens de me rappeler de quand j'ai posté le chapitre sur Harada et c'était il y a beaucoup plus longtemps que ce que je croyais. Euh... pardon ? Je n'ai vraiment absolument aucune notion du temps en ce moment donc je ne pensais pas être autant à la traîne. Toutes mes excuses.

**CONSIGNES DE SECURITE**

Ci-joint : Quelques notes concernant le corps enseignant de l'université du _Shinsengumi_.

Le présent formulaire a été rédigé par les membres du Conseil des Élèves, plus précisément par la secrétaire, avec l'aimable contribution **de la présidente** et _de la vice-présidente_. Nous espérons que les renseignements fournis vous permettront d'aborder en toute sérénité votre scolarité dans notre splendide université.

CV précédemment étudiés :

-Hijikata Toshizo, professeur de littérature et bien-aimé professeur principal  
-Sannan Keisuke, professeur de physique-chimie  
-Itou Kashitaro, professeur de théâtre  
-Okita Souji, professeur de mathématiques  
-Nagakura Shinpachi, professeur d'histoire-géographie  
-Saito Hajime, professeur de langues  
-Inoue Genzaburo, professeur de musicologie  
-Todo Heisuke, professeur de calligraphie  
-Harada Sanosuke, professeur de sports

**.**

**Le ninja chevaleresque**

**.**

A) M. T. I. :

-Nom : Yamazaki Susumu

-Surnoms : James Bond ( _par le professeur d'arts plastiques, vous l'aurez deviné_ ), Mamazaki ( _réservé au professeur de mathématiques, le tout sur un ton traînant et volontairement moqueur_ ), AAHH ! ( _par un peu tout le monde_. Note : il s'agit plus d'un cri de surprise poussé à son arrivée que d'un véritable surnom)

-Matière : Biologie. **Réjouissez-vous, pas de cours barbant de géologie avec lui ! Rien que de l'anatomie !** ( _Je crois que personne ne lui a dit que ce n'était pas une université de médecine en fait_ )

-Anecdote : On ne sait pas exactement s'il est devenu professeur par dépit après avoir raté sa formation de pharmacien ou au contraire s'il a choisi d'abandonner la voie de la médecine pour se consacrer à l'enseignement mais en tout cas la frontière est trouble.

-En une phrase : Sa présence est aussi effacée que les nombreux services qu'il rend sont nécessaires et assez obscurs pour la plus grande part.

.

.

B) Détails biographiques :

1\. Comment le reconnaître dans un couloir ?

-Taille : Je dirais qu'on tourne autour de 165 cm mais sans garantie… ( _en tout cas, on est sur du format S_ )

-Code couleur : #7E6494 et #857448 (ces renseignements ont été particulièrement difficiles à obtenir, remercions l'ensemble des membres Conseil des Élèves ainsi que du fan-club officiel de Yamazaki-sensei pour leur dévouement)  
 **En revanche, la traduction des codes est, elle, bien plus facile à trouver !** (Il suffit de te donner le stylo… **Exactement ! Heureusement que je suis là !** ) **Des cheveux dont le châtain clair, somme toute ordinaire** (surtout dans cet établissement) **ne fait que mettre en valeur l'améthyste envoûtant de son regard…** ( _s'agit-il de sa couleur naturelle ou est-ce un moyen de manifester à tous son admiration pour Hijikata-sensei, le mystère reste entier_ ).

-Particularités à noter : Contrairement à bon nombre de professeurs, il porte les cheveux cours, à l'exception d'une longue mèche de cheveux attachée en queue de cheval dans son dos, pouvant probablement battre le record d'Heisuke-sensei **(mais nous ne sommes pas là pour juger du style de chacun !** … **Nous ne sommes pas là pour juger j'ai dit !** _Quand même, reconnais que c'est particulier…_ **Tant que ça lui plaît, je ne vois pas où est le problème.** Présenté comme ça, évidemment…) _Et non, il ne la coupe pas en été, pour celles et ceux que ce détail intéresserait.  
_ Il y a eu des rumeurs au sujet d'un changement de codes couleurs mais celles-ci n'ont jamais été confirmées… ( _Et pourtant j'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu, je vous assure !_ ) En effet, comme notre cher professeur de langues, Yamazaki-sensei est un professionnel dans l'art de cultiver le mystère. ( _À_ _la différence qu'il a poussé cet art jusqu'à en faire un principe de vie même._ **Après tout, chacun a droit à son jardin secret…** _Mouais. Ça n'a d'intérêt que si on peut s'y introduire._ Dire que pendant un instant j'ai eu l'espoir que ce CV n'allait pas dégénérer comme les autres…)

-Opinion générale : Ses sourcils quasi-inexistants surprennent (voire inquiètent) au début mais on s'y fait somme toute très vite **(je dirais même que c'est ce qui lui donne ce charme si unique** ).

.

2\. Déroulement plus ou moins typique d'un cours

-Yamazaki-sensei rejoint plusieurs de ses collègues dans la catégorie des professeurs oubliés. En effet, sa discrétion légendaire a fini par se retourner contre lui et malgré l'immensité de son travail dans l'ombre, peu prennent conscience de son dévouement. ( **La vie est injuste…** Certes mais c'est pas comme si on n'y pouvait grand-chose donc tant pis. **Sans-cœur.** )

-À cause de cette grande discrétion, il arrivera fréquemment que son cours débute avant même que vous n'ayez remarqué sa présence. _Un conseil pour éviter les crises cardiaques et les cours à trous : VIGILANCE CONSTANTE !_ (…Tu étais vraiment obligée ? _Bah quoi ? C'est classe non ?_ Passons.)

 _-La vigilance est d'autant plus recommandée qu'il réveillera les élèves somnolant pendant son cours en leur lançant des tatamis à la figure._ (C'est un peu radical comme méthode mais c'est ce qui a fait sa réputation. **En plus c'est très efficace !** Bof, ça assomme plus que ça ne réveille si tu veux mon avis.) _L'endroit où sont stockés ses tatamis demeure cependant un mystère, évidemment._

-Malgré ces quelques bémols ( **auxquels on s'habitude très vite croyez-moi !** C'est censé être rassurant ?), Yamazaki-sensei demeure un professeur extrêmement compétent qui a fait ses preuves à de maintes reprises et dont l'établissement ne saurait se passer, n'en déplaise à notre cher professeur de mathématiques. ( _Oui, il n'y a que peu d'amitié entre ces deux-là, nous y reviendrons plus tard…_ Je ne suis pas sûre que ça soit nécessaire.)

.

3\. Et concrètement aux examens ?

-Le principal problème est que malgré toute la compétence et le dévouement de Yamazaki-sensei, il vous sera impossible de retenir ne serait-ce que la moitié de son cours tellement sa discrétion naturelle contribue à le faire oublier de tous. ( **C'est quand même triste quand on y pense…** )

-En conséquence de quoi, vous aurez l'impression de découvrir les sujets étudiés pour la première fois lors des examens, sans aucun cours pour vous venir en aide. _Heureusement, la note qui résultera de ce massacre sera tout aussi rapidement oubliée et reléguée au fin fond des archives de l'université donc pas d'inquiétude !_ (Sauf si la biologie est votre matière de prédilection et celle dans laquelle vous fondez tous vos espoirs, évidemment.)

.

4\. Points à éviter, points à favoriser :

-Détail quelque peu intriguant : il semblerait que notre cher professeur de biologie prenne Hijikata-sensei pour le directeur de l'établissement et que personne n'ait pris la peine de l'informer de son erreur _. (D'ailleurs, personne ne l'a jamais vu adresser ses rapports à quelqu'un d'autre que notre bien-aimé professeur principal, malgré parfois la présence de notre bienveillant directeur-adjoint ou vénéré directeur à ses côtés.)_

- _Du coup forcément, vous comprendrez qu'il rejoigne notre cher professeur de langues dans son adoration d'Hijikata-sensei_ , _ce qui entraîne de nombreux conflits avec notre cher professeur de mathématiques, agacé par tant de lèche-bottisme mal placé. L'infirmière a déjà dû intervenir à de nombreuses reprises pour éviter qu'ils n'en viennent aux mains, c'est dire !_ (Tu n'exagèrerais pas un peu là ?)

-Notre conseil pour ne froisser personne dans de telles circonstances : gardez vos opinions pour vous ! ( **Ou en tout cas, loin d'eux ou de toute personne susceptible. L'anonymat est également une bonne alternative.** Le mieux reste encore de ne pas avoir d'opinion, bien évidemment. **Mais reconnaissez que ça manque de charme comme solution !** )

-Pour le reste, la vie de Yamazaki-sensei n'a comptée que peu de conflits et de drames ( _il y a bien eu quelques accrochages avec le jeune stagiaire mais c'est de l'histoire ancienne)_ grâce à son effacement légendaire et sa salle de classe est sans doute le lieu le plus sûr de toute l'université. **N'hésitez pas à vous y réfugier : plein de bonne volonté, Yamazaki-sensei fera tout pour vous venir en aide !** (Ah bon ?) _Méfiez-vous tout de même : les tatamis ont des oreilles_ (?) _et notre cher professeur de biologie reste avant tout dévoué corps et âme à Hijikata-sensei._ (Je suis pas sûre d'avoir compris où tu voulais en venir ? _Vigilance constante…_ )

-Il nous faut cependant mentionner un événement majeur impliquant Yamazaki-sensei : l'attaque conjuguée des musiciens de la ville et du professeur _Onis_ de civilisation antique envers la mignonne infirmière et Inoue-sensei. ( _Eh oui, encore. Ce pugilat marqua profondément la vie de notre université et signa le début d'une nouvelle ère._ Rien que ça…) _Lors de cette funeste journée, Yamazaki-sensei aurait profité de ses talents de camouflage pour recevoir un dictionnaire de sumérien en pleine tête à la place d'Hijikata-sensei, sauvant son idole d'une attaque néfaste de son concurrent_ Onis. (C'est marrant, j'aurais juré que c'était au contraire l'anthologie d'haïkus de notre cher professeur de lettres qu'il a reçu. _…Peut-être. Je sais plus. Mais on va rester sur le dictionnaire de sumérien, c'est plus glorieux_. **Un tel sens du sacrifice et un dévouement si désintéressé, que c'est beau à voir !** J'ai aussi entendu dire que son implication était tout à fait involontaire et que… _Détails !_ )

- _Toujours est-il que le projectile_ (dictionnaire ou anthologie selon les versions) _était à même de faire des dégâts, en conséquence de quoi Yamazaki-sensei dû rejoindre son estimé collègue, Inoue-sensei, à l'hôpital._ **Sa blessure a d'ailleurs causé de vives inquiétudes à l'université entière et pendant quelques temps, Hijikata-sensei en a même cessé de faire cours !** _(Ça ou il ne s'était pas encore remis du choc de la coloration…_ ) Heureusement, Yamazaki-sensei s'est rapidement rétabli et ne conserve aucune séquelle de cet accident, autre qu'un accroissement **(légitime !** ) de l'attention qui lui est accordée, son absence s'étant fait cruellement ressentir.

-Vous pourrez d'ailleurs remarquer son récent changement de couleur fétiche suite à de nombreuses demandes ( _à ce sujet, je croyais que c'était le rouge qui avait été retenu ?_ Bah visiblement, non). **En effet, son fan-club commence enfin à se faire entendre lui aussi, n'est-ce pas merveilleux ? Peut-être recevra-t-il enfin plus d'attention de la part du reste de l'établissement !** (Ne rêve pas trop non plus…)

.

.

Conclusion :

Un professeur d'une grande discrétion, celle-ci étant à double-tranchant. On ne peut que l'aimer, la difficulté étant plutôt d'être conscient de sa présence. Attention aux crises cardiaques, encore une fois. Croyez-nous, il réserve des surprises !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -l'idée du lancer de tatamis appartient à 100% à mon petit frère tout comme le cri de surprise en surnom. Et sans doute une bonne moitié de ce chapitre en fait.
> 
> -comme Saito (et quelques autres personnages mais pour ces deux-là c'est particulièrement vrai), le sort de Yamazaki varie énormément selon les supports (anime, films ou différentes routes du jeu) : parfois il devient un rasetsu, parfois non, parfois il meurt (à chaque fois de façon différente), parfois non donc encore une fois, le Conseil des Élèves a dû faire face à un homme mystère et s'adapter. Voilà.
> 
> -dans Hakuouki Shinkai, Yamazaki se voit enfin doté d'une route et pour une raison qui m'échappe un peu, la couleur de son kimono est passée du vert au bleu ciel. J'en ai du coup profité pour recaser une blague d'Hakumyu Live dans lequel Yamazaki demande à ce que lui soit attribué une autre couleur que le vert (trop utilisé) ou le noir (trop peu voyant) afin qu'il puisse recevoir un peu plus d'attention. Du coup, Hijikata suggère de changer la couleur de son uniforme ninja et de passer au rouge. Visiblement, les coloristes de Shinkai n'étaient pas du même avis…
> 
> .
> 
> Par ailleurs, je vous informe que Yamazaki-sensei était le dernier membre du corps professoral à être présenté. En effet, à partir du prochain chapitre (consacré à Shimada), nous allons nous intéresser à d'autres fonctions exercées au sein de cette université (je ne sais d'ailleurs pas pourquoi je parle d'université depuis le début alors qu'on est clairement sur un modèle lycée ?). Ce qui signifie aussi que je vais réaliser un beau saut dans le vide puisque je n'ai pas de version pré-rédigée de ces chapitres-là qui auront une structure légèrement différente. Bref, il va y avoir du changement! Mais j'espère que ça continuera de vous faire rire ;)
> 
> En attendant, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, comme toujours n'hésitez pas à laisser vos remarques, questions, suggestions, commentaires... Et (j'espère) à bientôt! :D


	11. Le héros de l'ombre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour tout le monde! Je parie que vous n'y croyiez plus hein ? Bon, je vais éviter de faire la maligne parce que j'ai tellement honte que je n'ose même pas regarder la date du dernier update...
> 
> J'ai eu pas mal de choses à régler sur le plan professionnel tout en cumulant un changement de format pour cette fic qui ne m'inspirait pas des masses et mes problèmes d'articulations habituels (oui j'ai très souvent des tendinites qui s'entendent à merveille avec ma flemme naturelle. Bref)
> 
> Me voici donc de retour avec un chapitre dédié à Shimada, j'espère qu'il vous plaire autant que je me suis amusée à l'écrire!

**CONSIGNES DE SECURITE**

Ci-joint : Quelques notes concernant le corps enseignant de l'université du  _Shinsengumi_.

Le présent formulaire a été rédigé par les membres du Conseil des Elèves, plus précisément par la secrétaire, avec l'aimable contribution  **de la présidente** et  _de la vice-présidente_. Nous espérons que les renseignements fournis vous permettront d'aborder en toute sérénité votre scolarité dans notre splendide université.

CV précédemment étudiés :

-Hijikata Toshizo, professeur de littérature et bien-aimé professeur principal  
-Sannan Keisuke, professeur de physique-chimie  
-Itou Kashitaro, professeur de théâtre  
-Okita Souji, professeur de mathématiques  
-Nagakura Shinpachi, professeur d'histoire-géographie  
-Saito Hajime, professeur de langues  
-Inoue Genzaburo, professeur de musicologie  
-Todo Heisuke, professeur de calligraphie  
-Harada Sanosuke, professeur de sports  
-Yamazaki Susumu, professeur de biologie

**.**

**Le héros de l'ombre**

**.**

A) M. T. I. :

-Nom : Shimada Kai

-Surnoms : Le Sauveur ( _originellement surnom ironique attribué par Okita-sensei, il a vite été sérieusement adopté par l'ensemble du corps professoral._ **Non sans mérite !** ), Superman ( _version païenne de son précédent surnom utilisé essentiellement par les élèves_ ), Clark Kent ( _par moi. Méfiez-vous des apparences. Vous verrez._  Tu te rends compte que même moi je trouve que ça fait parano ?)

-Fonction : Responsable de la sécurité.  _Concrètement, surveillant._ **N'oubliez pas qu'il sert aussi d'assistant !  
** -Fonction : Homme à tout faire

-Anecdote : On raconte qu'il aurait un jour sauvé le professeur d'histoire lors d'un incendie alors que celui-ci était allé récupérer ses précieux livres d'histoire au milieu des locaux en flammes.  _Précisons que le sauvetage a consisté à traîner Nagakura-sensei hors des décombres, chargé de ses kilos de livres et de sa masse personnelle._ ( **Un exploit digne de figurer dans le Guinness !** )

-En une phrase :  _On peut dire que Shimada-sensei est un spécialiste_   _es-pion_  : il est en effet de loin le meilleur surveillant au monde ( _… ce n'est pas exactement ce que je voulais dire mais ça marche aussi_ )

.

.

B) Détails biographiques :

1\. Comment le reconnaître dans un couloir ?

-Taille : 180 cm. Si vous êtes attentifs, vous constaterez donc qu'il fait la même taille qu'Harada-sensei. Heureusement, la différence de corpulence empêche de les confondre. ( **La différence de couleur de cheveux aussi…** _Chut, tu sais bien que c'est un sujet sensible pour elle_ ).

-Code couleur : #333030 et #554534, rien de très extraordinaire donc, il était temps dans cette université ! ( _Évidemment, ça saute aux yeux…)  
_ **Mais c'est ce conformisme qui fait sa grandeur !** ( _Tu ne traduis plus maintenant ?_ **Bah il a les cheveux bruns et les yeux marrons, pas de quoi en faire tout un plat.** C'est marrant, d'habitude tu ne te gênes pas pour…)

-Particularités à noter :Avec Shimada-sensei, tranquillité garantie : pas de coupe de cheveux extravagante ou de coloration sans aucun sens. La seule chose qu'il se permet est la coupe d'été rafraîchissante. Enfin un adulte calme et sensé comme on les aime… ( _Dommage qu'il ne soit pas professeur hein ?_ )

-Opinion générale :  **Son apparence imposante peut effrayer à première vue, mais croyez-moi, ça ne durera pas et vous ne le verrez bientôt plus que comme un immense ours en peluche.** (Vous êtes sûres de vouloir garder cette phrase ?  _Moi je la trouve drôle !_ )

.

2\. Dans quelles circonstances pouvez-vous le croiser ?

\- La première fois que vous le croiserez, ça sera probablement en déambulant dans les couloirs de l'université en passant d'un cours à un autre étant donné qu'il gère les flots d'étudiants et s'assure de la sécurité de chacun ( _mouais, moi je dis plutôt qu'il vérifie qu'on va bien tous dans notre salle de cours…_ Il faut dire que la tentation de sécher peut souvent être assez forte, surtout en enchaînant lettres et mathématiques).

-  **Si jamais vous êtes perdus, surtout le premier jour, n'hésitez pas à vous adresser à lui ! Il n'est que trop heureux de rendre service et s'assurera personnellement de votre arrivée à bon port** ( _ou vous empêchera de fuir, on y revient toujours_ ). Ne vous laissez pas intimider par sa forte stature, il ne demande qu'à vous aider.

 _\- En revanche, si vous êtes en train de déambuler dans les couloirs_ _pendant_ _les cours, essayez plutôt de l'éviter au maximum. Il a beau être sympa, il reste un surveillant donc il vous dénoncera à un moment ou un autre, probablement auprès d'Hijikata-sensei en plus._ (Elle parle d'expérience…  **C'est pour ça que tu te méfies autant de lui en fait ?** _NE VOUS FIEZ PAS À SES SOURIRES, IL VOUS POIGNARDERA DANS LE DOS !_ Il fait son boulot, t'avais qu'à aller en cours.)

\- En parlant de cours, il lui arrive occasionnellement de servir d'assistant à Nagakura-sensei. Ainsi, lors des cours d'histoire, il participe avec enthousiasme aux scènes de reconstitution  **avec un talent qui force l'admiration !** (Tu crois qu'il y aurait moyen de militer pour qu'une promotion lui soit accordée et qu'il remplace Itou-sensei aux cours de théâtre ?  **… Je me mets aux tracts de ce pas !** _Je ne suis pas sûre de la pertinence de cette idée…_ **Chut, pour une fois que c'est elle qui lance l'initiative.** _Justement, c'est ça qui m'inquiète_ ). Quant aux cours de géographie, sa grande taille constitue un atout non-négligeable pour tenir les immenses cartes impossibles à punaiser aux murs sans perdre une demi-heure de cours. ( _Oui c'est difficile de trouver quelque chose d'épique à faire en géographie… Peut-être est-ce pour cela qu'il a laissé lesdites cartes brûler lors du fameux incendie tandis qu'il aidait Nagakura-sensei à sauver les traités d'histoire_ ).

\- Enfin, étant le surveillant en chef, Shimada-sensei est également chargé de superviser l'immense majorité des examens ( _malheureusement, il ne peut pas se dédoubler et vous serez donc parfois obligés de subir les rires sadiques d'Okita-sensei ou le babillage incessant de Todo-sensei…_ ). En raison de cette présence lors des moments les plus douloureux de votre vie, vous en viendrez vite à considérer Shimada-sensei comme votre compagnon de douleur : il sait par quoi vous passez et y assite même en direct.

-  **Croyez-moi, que ça soit pour vous aider à retrouver vos repères ou vous tendre un mouchoir salvateur en examen, Shimada-sensei constitue un soutien indéfectible pour tous les élèves.** Dommage qu'il ne soit pas invité aux conseils de classe, il pourrait témoigner de la quantité de larmes versée par les élèves en quelques heures…

.

3\. Ce qu'il faut savoir :

\- Fort de son statut de responsable sécurité et surveillant en chef, Shimada-sensei pourra parfois vous donner l'impression d'espionner chacun de vos faits et gestes pour ensuite les rapporter à Hijikata-sensei ( _ce n'est_ _pas_ _une impression ! Je vous jure qu'il le fait vraiment !_ Et sinon la parano, ça va ?  **Et puis il ne fait que son travail enfin !** Du moment que tu n'as rien à te reprocher, ça va…  _Je vous dis qu'il est pas net ce type !_ ).

\- Mais n'écoutez pas les élucubrations de certaines, Shimada-sensei étant plus proche du nounours au grand cœur que de l'espion russe. ( _Il se mêle de la vie des gens !_ Tu es sûre d'être la mieux placée pour faire des reproches ?  _Je ne fais ça que pour aider au mieux les étudiants à comprendre cette université !_ Mouais.  **Tu n'aurais pas essayé de lui extorquer des informations sans succès par hasard ?** _Vous savez quoi ? Je préférais quand vous vous disputiez sur des détails_ ).

\- Fait qui peut vous paraître surprenant au vu de sa corpulence et des nombreux services rendus, Shimada-sensei fait partie des membres du personnel les plus discrets et donc oubliés.  _Plus que Yamazaki-sensei et au moins autant qu'Inoue-sensei, c'est dire !_  ( **Le monde est injuste…** ) Il faut dire que Shimada-sensei est quelqu'un de très timide et effacé, qui ne cherchera jamais à se mettre en avant ( **c'est tout à son honneur !** _Évidemment, c'est plus pratique pour espionner…_ ).

\- Mais rassurez-vous, Shimada-sensei est un véritable pilier de cette université pour laquelle il donnerait probablement sa vie et il sera donc toujours là pour distribuer des mouchoirs lors des examens. Ou même à n'importe quel autre moment. À la sortie du cours de mathématiques par exemple… Ou de lettres… Ou de… ( _la sortie de cours est le meilleur moment pour glaner des informations, c'est bien connu._ )

-  **Le meilleur moment pour aller le voir ? Après le rendu des copies. Shimada-sensei sait remonter le moral comme personne et croyez-moi, vous en aurez bien besoin. Il ne vous restera plus ensuite qu'à aller profiter du thé et des brioches d'Inoue-sensei pour vous remettre de vos émotions.**

.

.

Conclusion :

Un surveillant beaucoup trop précieux pour ce monde et cette université dont il vous sera vite impossible de vous passer. Heureusement, l'idée même qu'il puisse un jour quitter le  _Shinsengumi_ semble inconcevable.  _Méfiez-vous tout de même, je trouve ça louche tant de perfection._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #plusd'amouretdereconnaissancepourShimada2k17  
> (Je vais fonder un club d'adoration des personnages secondaires oubliés ahah)
> 
> Je crois sincèrement que la blague « spécialiste es-pion » est celle dont je suis le plus fière de toute cette fic. Oui, je suis une spécialiste en jeux de mots pourris involontaires (car oui, je ne me suis aperçue du jeu de mots qu'après coup, mon subconscient est un génie), il en fallait au moins un au milieu de cette accumulation de stupidité.
> 
> Je manquais énormément d'idées pour Shimada et puis d'un seul coup, l'inspiration est venue et finalement je me suis énormément amusée à écrire ça. J'espère que je vous aurais fait sourire aussi !  
> Comme montré dans Hakuouki, Shimada fait partie des espions du Shinsengumi mais est également caporal de la 2e Division (donc de Shinpachi) dont il a d'ailleurs sauvé la vie à Toba-Fushimi en l'aidant à franchir un mur alors que Shin était énormément alourdi par son armement. J'ai donc voulu lui rendre hommage à ma façon !
> 
> Comme toujours n'hésitez pas à partager vos commentaires/remarques/suggestions/critiques/questions…, le Conseil des Élèves se fera une joie de vous répondre !  
> Le prochain chapitre sera consacré à Ryunosuke, promis j'essayerai de le poster avant la fin de l'année !


	12. La guigne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Me revoilà et avant la fin de l'année en plus (remerciez mes cours ennuyeux pour ça)
> 
> Trève de bavardages, voici le nouveau chapitre (un peu court, désolé), consacré à un de mes chouchous! J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les autres :)

**CONSIGNES DE SECURITE**

Ci-joint : Quelques notes concernant le corps enseignant de l'université du  _Shinsengumi_.

Le présent formulaire a été rédigé par les membres du Conseil des Elèves, plus précisément par la secrétaire, avec l'aimable contribution  **de la présidente** et  _de la vice-présidente_. Nous espérons que les renseignements fournis vous permettront d'aborder en toute sérénité votre scolarité dans notre splendide université.

CV précédemment étudiés :

-Hijikata Toshizo, professeur de littérature et bien-aimé professeur principal  
-Sannan Keisuke, professeur de physique-chimie  
-Itou Kashitaro, professeur de théâtre  
-Okita Souji, professeur de mathématiques  
-Nagakura Shinpachi, professeur d'histoire-géographie  
-Saito Hajime, professeur de langues  
-Inoue Genzaburo, professeur de musicologie  
-Todo Heisuke, professeur de calligraphie  
-Yamazaki Susumu, professeur de biologie  
-Shimada Kai, surveillant en chef

**.**

**La guigne**

**.**

A) M. T. I. :

-Nom : Ibuki Ryuunosuke

-Surnoms : Inu (c'est-à-dire « Chien ».  _Et non, ce surnom pour le moins douteux n'est pas l'idée d'Okita-sensei ou d'un autre professeur mais de notre vénéré directeur._ **C'est juste sa façon à lui de montrer son affection !** Mouais.), le boulet ( _ou toute autre déclinaison du type « poids », « incapable », « fardeau » …_   _par le reste du corps professoral._ Si vous vous sentez un jour victimisé par un professeur, dites-vous qu'il y a toujours pire.)

-Fonction : Stagiaire, même si personne ne sait exactement dans quel domaine ( _apparemment, il aurait rejoint l'université par l'entremise de notre vénéré directeur mais pas vraiment de son plein gré_ ). Disons qu'il sert d'aide à l'ensemble des professeurs.

-Anecdote :  _On raconte qu'il aurait réussi l'impossible : briser le phlegme légendaire de Yamazaki-sensei et l'agacer au point d'en venir aux mains._ Mais rassurez-vous, c'est de l'histoire ancienne et ils sont depuis en excellents termes ! Aucun risque de combat intempestif en plein cours de biologie. ( _Dommage, ça pimenterait un peu les choses…_ )

-En une phrase : Son caractère soupe-au-lait a conduit à des accrochages regrettables avec beaucoup de professeurs et non uniquement Yamazaki-sensei ( _même si ça reste son plus grand exploit_ ).

.

.

B) Détails biographiques :

1\. Comment le reconnaître dans un couloir ?

-Taille : À vue de nez, environ la même taille que Sannan-sensei donc autour de 170-171 cm. ( _Comme il n'est que stagiaire, c'est un peu compliqué d'avoir des informations officielles à son sujet, surtout que l'administration officielle se moque pas mal de lui._ **Tant d'injustice en ce bas-monde !** )

-Code couleur : #5F7382 et ##BC8959. D'ailleurs je vous annonce ma démission. ( _Hein ?_ **C'est quoi le rapport ?** Un code couleur improbable pour les yeux passe encore. Un code couleur improbable pour les cheveux, c'est déjà plus limite. Mais un code couleur improbable pour les cheveux et les yeux ? C'est trop, je m'en vais.  _Mais on n'a même pas tout fini !_ **Et puis deux codes couleurs improbables pour les cheveux sur un total de 15 CV, je trouve que c'est un quota plutôt honorable dans le milieu.** Mouais… mais au prochain dérapage, je vous assure que je pars !)  
 **Pour que vous puissiez comprendre l'indignation de notre secrétaire dévouée, il me semble nécessaire de vous préciser qu'Ibuki-san semble avoir décidé d'inverser la couleur de ses cheveux et de ses yeux. En effet, on ne sait ce qui est le plus surprenant, du bleu acier saisissant de sa chevelure ou du doré-orangé de ses yeux. Mais c'est ce qui fait tout son charme !**

-Particularités à noter : Il pourrait certainement concurrencer Todo-sensei pour le concours de la plus longue queue de cheval si Okita-sensei ne s'en était pas mêlé. ( _Une bête histoire de tête enfoncée dans la cuvette des toilettes, rien de bien méchant_ (sans commentaire).  _Sa longue chevelure serait restée coincée, l'obligeant à s'en séparer et à lancer la mode de la coupe d'été_.)

-Opinion générale : Les cheveux de Todo-sensei et Saito-sensei ont eu un enfant. ( _…_ **…** _c'est…_ **c'est une façon de présenter les choses.** ) Pour le reste, il vit comme toujours dans l'ombre de ses collègues malgré des traits indéniablement plaisants. ( **Un conseil : guettez-le en cours de sport, vous pourriez avoir des surprises !)**

.

2\. Dans quelles circonstances pouvez-vous le croiser ?

-Il est rare pour les élèves de le croiser dans l'université, sauf lorsqu'un professeur arrive à l'intercepter et à l'entraîner dans un de ses cours pendant lequel il remplira les fonctions les plus diverses.  _Saito-sensei notamment est très doué pour le dénicher dès que le besoin s'en fait sentir, même dans les endroits les plus improbables._ Pour le plus grand malheur d'Ibuki-san d'ailleurs qui, malgré son amitié pour Saito-sensei, semble n'apprécier que peu l'étude de langues vivantes. ( **Il ne sait pas ce qu'il rate !** Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligée de rajouter tes commentaires à tous les paragraphes… au contraire.)

-Outre le cours de langues vivantes, l'éducation physique est un autre cours durant lequel vous avez de grandes chances de l'apercevoir, encore une fois contre son gré.  _Il semblerait qu'Harada-sensei utilise son statut de boniche… pardon, stagiaire, pour lui donner des leçons de drague._ ( **N'hésitez pas à laissez traîner vos oreilles, ça peut toujours servir !** _Je n'aurais pas dit mieux._ )

-En revanche, Ibuki-san traîne très volontiers et très fréquemment en cours d'arts plastiques en raison de son affinité personnelle pour cette matière. J'aimerais vous dire que ses compétences permettent de rattraper celles de Todo-sensei mais malheureusement, Ibuki-san est un piètre professeur et il ne cherchera donc pas à vous apprendre grand-chose durant ces heures.  **En même temps, ça n'est pas son boulot ! Et Todo-sensei se débrouille très bien tout seul !  
** Note : merci de vous reporter au CV n°8 pour plus d'informations quant aux compétences de Todo-sensei…

-Le reste du temps, Ibuki-san est déjà suffisamment occupé avec les diverses tâches que lui confie notre vénéré directeur pour vaquer dans les couloirs ou assister de sa propre initiative aux cours de ses collègues.  _L'immense majorité de ces tâches consistant en des courses diverses à travers la ville, n'oubliez pas qu'il n'est que stagiaire._ **Mais il s'acquitte de son rôle comme personne et en râlant bien moins que d'autres ne le feraient dans les mêmes circonstances !** ( _Euh… qui ? Parce que question râle, il se pose !_ **À ton avis ?** Ahah, très drôle.)

.

3\. Ce qu'il faut savoir

\- Si vous le croisez lors d'un de vos cours, vous constaterez assez rapidement qu'Ibuki-san a un caractère proche de l'exécrable et une capacité assez incroyable à se plaindre de tout ( **au moins vous devez bien vous entendre…**   _le pire c'est que oui, j'ai cru comprendre qu'ils étaient plutôt potes !_  Ça va les commères ?). En raison de ce tempérament assez difficile, la plupart des gens ont tendance à ne pas l'apprécier au premier abord mais il suffit de discuter un peu avec lui pour s'apercevoir qu'il est en réalité plein de bonnes intentions et de compassion. ( _Un peu, un peu… reconnais qu'il complique quand même bien les choses !_ )

-  **Essayez de vous mettre à sa place aussi : le pauvre est coincé dans un stage qu'il n'a pas choisi** (dans une université de fous en plus.  _Et il n'est même pas rémunéré !_ C'est pas illégal ça ?)  **et sert de souffre-douleur favori d'une bonne partie du corps professoral ! Croyez-moi, il est juste un peu perdu et a bien besoin qu'on lui donne de l'amour.**

\- Comme c'est un stagiaire, lui témoigner votre soutien ne vous apportera pas grand-chose mais voyez ça comme votre bonne action du jour : faire preuve d'humanité et redonner le sourire à un camarade de galère.

\- Sannan-sensei aurait semble-t-il tenté de lui proposer un contrat d'embauche ( _nouvelle preuve, si besoin était, que ce professeur a le bras long !_ ) mais sans grand succès, Ibuki-san ne semblant que peu enthousiaste à l'idée de rejoindre définitivement notre université.  _On raconte aussi que les premiers incidents de coloration seraient survenus quelques temps après ce refus_ (essentiellement des chargés de TD, jamais revus par la suite),  _confortant Ibuki-san dans sa décision._ (Ce qui est dommage quand on y pense parce que le blanc c'est quand même plus probable que le bleu comme couleur de cheveux, il aurait gagné au change !)  **Mais ne perdons pas espoir ! Il lui reste encore de nombreux mois à remplir avant de finir son stage, peut-être aura-t-il changé d'avais d'ici-là et peut-être aurons-nous le bonheur de le voir plus régulièrement !**

.

.

Conclusion :

Dans les jours de désespoir, rappelez-vous qu'Ibuki-san est la première victime de cette université et qu'il souffre probablement plus que vous. C'est un peu égoïste mais ça remonte quand même bien le moral.  
 **On a tenté de lancer une campagne de sensibilisation à sa cause mais étrangement, notre budget a été coupé. Une quête vous sera donc proposée à la fin de cette réunion, merci de votre générosité !**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #Plusd'amouretdereconnaissancepourRyuunosuke2k17  
> (ce tag est en train de devenir un runnin-gag mais flûte, je l'aime moi ce petit et il mérite plus d'amour de la part du fandom ! *part fonder un comité de défense*)
> 
> Ryu ne figure pas sur la charte qui me servait de référence pour les tailles donc j'ai fait par rapport à un CG où tout ce beau monde est à peu près aligné. D'après mes estimations, Ryu serait un chouia plus petit qu'Hijikata donc probablement proche de Sannan en taille. Sans garantie ceci dit.
> 
> C'est assez court désolé, j'avoue manquer d'idées et d'informations, malgré tout mon amour pour ce loulou (en plus il souffre déjà tellement le pauvre, j'ai du mal à faire des blagues sur lui ahah). Le jour où Reimeiroku est traduit en anglais, je vous assure que je débouche le champagne.  
> (Et oui, il y a une version du jeu dans laquelle il rejoint le Shinsengumi à la fin donc laissons notre présidente s'accrocher à cette note d'espoir !)
> 
> N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos commentaires/remarques/questions... et à une prochaine fois (quand ? mystère ?) pour un chapitre sur Chizuru! :D


End file.
